Hidden Story About He (88 Days)
by XOXO-adel
Summary: Cinta itu sangat unik,mempertemukan kita dengan cara yang unik Walau ragaku menginginkan aku kembali,tapi aku tak bisa. Jadi,bersediakah kau membuatku kembali pada ragaku lagi? TAORIS/SULAY
1. Chapter 1

* HIDDEN STORY ABOUT HE *

Genre : Romance,Horor,Mystery

Rate : T+

Leght : chapter

Cast :

Huang Zi Tao as Tao

Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu) as Kris

Zhang Yixing (Lay) as Suho's Boyfriend

Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) as Lay's Boyfriend

Kim Jong Dae ( Chen) as Tao's Brother

Kim Jong In (Kai) as Tao's Friend

Kim Heechul as Tao's Mother

Tan Hankyung as Huang Hankyung/Tao's Father

Others

WARNING : YAOI,BOYS LOVE,BOY X BOY.

IF U HATE YAOI. PLEASE CLICK CLOSE!

Note :

Cerita ini berdasarkan sebuah pengalaman pribadi seorang gadis asal India. Author hanya menccari dan menggunakan pokok kejadian tersebut sebagai cerita ini. Tulisan ini murni hasil kerja tangan saya. Jika ada kesamaan tokoh,tempat,maupun cerita lain yang mirip dengan cerita ini,itu hanya kebetulan saja. Thanks.

Cinta itu sangat unik,mempertemukan kita dengan cara yang unik

Walau ragaku menginginkan aku kembali,tapi aku tak bisa. Jadi,bersediakah kau membuatku kembali pada ragaku lagi?

=== Happy Reading ===

*XOXO-adel*

.

Gemericik hujan dan aroma tanah menemaninya lagi malam hari ini. Sepoi angin seolah menjadi belaian lembut memanjakannya agar tak beranjak dari tempatnya duduk sekarang. Uap panas dari moccacino panas yang tengah digenggamnya memberikankan sedikit kehangatan pada tubuhnya yang dingin. Malam yang gelap tanpa bintang,tanpa sang rembulan dan tanpa siapun menemaninya,kecuali 'dia'.

'**Wu Fan'**

Kecuali dia –

Sosok tak terlihat yang memanggilnya setiap hari. Sosok tak terlihat oleh mata telanjang. Sosok bersuara lembut namun penuh dengan kesedihan yang tersirat disetiap nada bicaranya. Sosok yang seakan menariknya dari segala masalahnya dan menuju kedamaian saat mendengar suara itu.

'**Tolong aku ..'**

Penuh dengan kesedihan dan rasa bersalah serta penyesalan disetiap pelafalan kalimatnya. Suara lembut itu mampu mengalihkan sang pendengar dari dunia akal sehat menuju sebuah dunia yang tak terjangkau oleh akal sehat itu sendiri.

'**Aku mohon..'**

Tersirat jelas kesakitan didalam kalimat singkat itu. apakah pemilik suara itu memikul beban yang begitu berat?

"perlihatkan dirimu,siapapun kau. Aku.. tak bisa menolongmu jika kau tak menampakan dirimu.."

Entah sudah kali keberapa ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. tidak ada lagi rasa takut saat ia mendengar suara itu. tidak ada lagi rasa gugup dan cemas yang menghantuinya saat suara itu memperdengarkan isak tangis nan memilukan dan menyayat hati.

Hening menyelimutinya dan sang pemilik suara yang tak terlihat. Angin menyapanya lagi. Ia tahu. Sangat tahu. Setiap angin membelai wajah dan rambut pirangnya,ia akan kembali mendengar isakan dan jeritan kesakitan yang entah datangnya dari mana. Namun,yang dia tahu dan dia yakini adalah,siapun sang pemilik suara itu,ia adalah sosok yang penuh dengan kesakitan yang mendalam.

.

.

**.**

Terbangun dengan wajah berpeluh adalah yang terjadi padanya setiap malam selama sebulan belakangan ini. Wajahnya ia tangkup dengan kedua tangannya yang besar. Saat tangkupan itu terlepas,mata obsidian itu hanya terisi oleh kekosongan. Pikirannya berkecambuk. Rentetan peristiwa dalam mimpinya tadi membuatnya merasa mati rasa.

**Darah**

**Mobil**

**Tangisan**

**Asap**

**Dan-**

**Jalanan berkabut**

Semua kilasan itu tak pernah terlepas dari ingatannya. Ia sudah hafal benar kilasan yang menemani mimpinya selama sebulan belakangan ini. Namun satu hal yang membuatnya terpaku pada mimpinya barusan.

**Rambut segelap langit malam**

**Tatapan tajam namun lembut**

**Mata obsidian gelap pekat yang begitu menawan**

**Bibir kucing menawan yang menghiasi wajah manis itu**

**Dan**

**Rintihan yang terdengar begitu familiar**

**Sebuah ruangan gelap tanpa cahaya sedikitpun**

kaukah itu? sang pemilik suara penuh rasa sakit dan kesedihan mendalam. Sosok tak kasat olehyang menemaninya setiap saat. Apakah itu benar-benar kau?

.

Wu Fan atau Kris,sang pendengar suara kasat itu menuruni loteng rumahnya yang gelap. Mata elang tajam miliknya mengamati setiap sudut ruangan itu. semuanya mirip dan sama persis dengan mimpinya. Gelap dan dingin,sensasi yang sama seperti saat ia menjejaki mimpinya.

Disinikah asal suara itu? jika ia,apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya?

Kris menelusuri ruangan itu perlahan. Mengeluarkan korek api dari saku jeans-nya,Wu Fan kemudian menghidupkan sebuah lampu tempel tua yang melekat didinding.

Terang menyergap tatkala lampu itu menyala dengan normal. Terlihat jelas seluruh benda di ruangan ini.

Sebuah piano tua di sudut kiri ruangan. Sebuah lukisan rumah tradisional China dengan seekor naga melingkar tergantung didinding dekat piano. Dua buah meja kaca dengan dua kursi kayu yang telah termakan rayap terletak di pojok kanan ruangan. Dan sebuah meja kuno yang berada tepat dibawah lampu tempel di sebelah kanan Kris berdiri sekarang.

Kris memandang meja itu dengan teliti. Walaupun tumpukan debu menutupinya,namun Wu Fan dapat melihat sepucuk kertas yang kusam tergeletak disana dan tertutup oleh tebalnya debu. Tangannya terulur mengambil lembar kertas itu. goresan huruf hanzi terpampang samar disana.

_**Huang ZiTao**_

_**2563**_

Kris menggenggam erat kertas kusam itu. Kata ditulis samar itu kini menginvasi pikirannya. Apa artinya ini? Huang Zi Tao. Itukah namamu? Nama yang menarik ..

.

Coretan demi coretan tergores di kertas itu akibat ulah tangan Kris.

Dalam perkiraannya Kris berpikir

Huang Zi Tao adalah nama dari sang pemilik suara

2563 adalah kode rahasia untuk bertemu dengannya

Namun,untuk apa ia begitu terobsesi mengetahui siapa dan dari mana asal suara itu? untuk ketenangannya kah? Tidak ada yang tahu. Bahkan –

Dia sendiri.

Kris menghela nafas berat. Langit masih berwarna biru terang,namun matanya benar-benar berat. Ia tak tahu kenapa. Sungguh. Mungkin ia lelah karena berjam-jam sudah ia duduk di sana sambil mencoba mengerti isi dari kertas itu.

Kris berjalan menuju ranjang putihnya dengan menyeret kedua kaki panjangnya. Setelah merebahkan diri,ia segera mencari posisi yang tepat dan tak lama kemudian dengkuran halus terdengar darinya.

'**Terima kasih Wu Fan-ssi..'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat dia terbangun langit sudah gelap. Mungkin malam telah tiba. Namun,pandangannya menangkap sesosok tubuh yang berdiri membelakanginya,menghadap jendela yang tengah terbuka. Wu Fan menyernyit,seingatnya ia sudah mengunci pintu apartementnya. Ah,apakah itu Luhan,sepupunya?

'**kau sudah bangun Wu Fan-ssi?'**

Matanya terbelalak. Suara lembut ini.. suara yang telah didengarnya selama sebulan terakhir ini. Diakah sang pemilik suara ini sebenarnya?

"siapa kau?"

Hening

Tak ada suara lagi. Hanya ada suara angin malam diluar sana dan juga deru mesin pendingin di kamar tidur milik Kris. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Helaan nafas terdengar ditelinga Kris. Membuat pria berambut pirang itu menatap sosok yang masih membelakanginya.

'**maaf,sudah terlalu banyak mengganggumu Wu Fan-ssi..'**

Suara itu menyapa pendengarannya. Lembut namun penuh luka. Perlahan Kris bangkit dari ranjangnya,mendekati sosok itu.

"Awalnya aku memang kesal dan takut. Tapi,sekarang sudah terbiasa."

"jadi,kaukah si pemilik suara itu?"

Sosok itu mengangguk pelan,masih membelakangi Kris. Kris berdecak kesal.

"hei! Jika kau berbicara dengan orang lain,kau harus menghadap kepada orangnya. Apa kau tak diajari sopan santun?!"

'**maaf'**

Kris menghela nafas."berbaliklah Tao-ssi.."

Sosok yang Kris duga bernama Tao itu menoleh dan membalikkan badannya menghadap pemuda tinggi berambut pirang itu. Mata obsidian cokelat gelapnya memancarkan kesedihan dan luka yang dalam namun,tampak begitu tajam. Wajahnya yang putih susu sedikit pucat namun mulus tanpa cacat. Dan lagi,wajahnya manis dan cantik namun terlukis tegas dan anggun. Tubuhnya tinggi. Badannya tidak kurus namun tidak terlalu berisi. Pinggangnya ramping layaknya seorang gadis. Bahunya sempit namun tetap tegas. Sempurna. Sosok ini begitu sempurna di matanya.

Mata Kris masih memandang takjub pada sosok dihadapannya,membuat sosok dihadapannya sedikit tidak nyaman.

'**bisakah kau tidak memandangiku seperti itu Wu Fan-ssi?'**

Kris tersentak dan kembali ditarik ke alam sadarnya oleh suara lembut itu. ia mengusap tengkuknya gusar. Ah,dia sedang salah tingkah.

'**namaku Tao. Kau tentu sudah tahu itu Wu Fan-ssi..'**

Kris mengangguk,"Tadi siang.."

'**maaf aku mengganggu ketenanganmu..' **sosok itu menunduk penuh rasa bersalah.

"ti-tidak sama sekali. K-kau kan sudah menampakkan dirimu. Jadi,aku tak akan merasa terganggu ataupun takut bila kau memanggilku lagi"

'**begitu rupanya'**

"ya,tentu saja." Kris tersenyum sambil mengangguk meyakinkan pada sosok manis dihadapannya. Cukup lama terpaku lagi,hingga ia sadar satu hal..

"apakah kau hantu Tao-ssi?"

Sosok bernama Tao itu menggeleng diikuti kekehan kecil dari bibir kucingnya. Ah,bahkan kekehannya pun begitu menawan dan anggun.

'**bukan. Aku bukan hantu. Aku hanya-roh.'**

Kris mengangguk mengerti. "jadi kau hanya roh.."

1 detik

2 detik

3 det-

"Mwo?! Kau bilang apa tadi?! Hanya ROH?!"

Sosok manis bernama Tao itu berjengit kaget. Suara Kris benar-benar menyeramkan menurutnya.

'**Wu Fan-ssi,ku rasa kau tak perlu sekaget itu. walau aku tahu ini tidak bisa diterima oleh akal sehat manapun. Bahkan,ini tak dijelaskan di buku apapun.'**

Kris mengamati Tao dari atas kebawah dengan seksama. Kris mengernyit,ia menaikkan satu alisnya bingung. Bukankah Tao itu Han- Roh maksudku,kenapa ia menapak pada lantai?. Maksudku,kenapa ia tidak melayang?

"ba-bagaimana bisa?"

'**tentu saja bisa. Aku meninggalkan tubuhku sendiri .' ** Tao tersenyum miris

"apa maksudmu Tao-ssi?"

'**kau pernah mendengar kecelakaan besar di Gyeonggi-do setahun yang lalu?'**

Kris mengangguk. Ia ingat betul kecelakaan itu. kecelakaan hebat di sebuah daerah yang cukup terkenal di Korea Selatan. Kawasan Gyeonggi-do memang menjadi daerah rawan kecelakaan. Mengingat kawasan itu adalah salah satu central wisata dan warisan sejarah peninggalan kerajaan Joseon. Selain itu,kawasan itu juga menjadi pilihan untuk dijadikan lokasi syuting untuk drama Saeguk. Jadi,bukan hal yang tidak mungkin disana rawan kecelakaan.

Setahun yang lalu,tepatnya pada akhir musim semi,Kris mendengar dari sepupunya bahwa sebuah kecelakaan hebat terjadi disana. Ia ingat,Luhan mengatakan bahwa puluhan korban terlibat didalam kecelakaan naas itu. ia juga mendengar,ada dua puluh satu korban tewas akibat kecelakaan besar itu. dan,sisa korbannya ia tak tahu lagi mengingat ia benar-benar tak tertarik dengan hal semacam itu.

"apa hubungannya dengan kecelakaan itu?"

'**kecelakaan itu adalah awal dari ini semua. Hari itu aku pergi bersama sahabat baikku dan juga kakakku. Kami hanya ingin berwisata kesana. Namun,takdir tak mau berbaik hati ..'**

**Flashback**

Hari ini adalah hari minggu. Sangat cerah hingga rugi untuk dilewatkan. Hari ini Chen,kakak Tao mengajaknya untuk berkunjung ke salah satu kawasan wisata terkenal di Korea Selatan,Gyeonggi-do. Mereka tidak hanya pergi berdua,namun mengajak seorang teman baik Tao,Kai. Mereka berangkat dengan senang dan tenang. Tak ada rasa khawatir atapun firasat buruk.

Tikungan demi tikungan. Jalan menanjak menuju kawasan itu mulai nampak. Chen yang mengendarai mobil mulai meningkatkan kewaspadaannya,bahkan ia menjaga jarak dari mini bus di depannya untuk menghindari kejadian yang tak diinginkan. Namun takdir berkata lain,tikungan tajam berjarak satu kilometer dari kawasan utama merenggut senyum dan tawa mereka.

Sebuah audi hitam menerjang truk barang yang tengah melaju berlawanan arah. Ketidakwaspadaan sang sopir menyebabkan kecelakaan tak terelakan. Truk berguling dan menabrak pengguna sepeda motor hingga keluar jalur. Mini bus yang berada sekitar lima belas meter di depan mobil yang di kendarai Chen oleng akibat kaget melihat pengendara motor yang terpental dan membanting stir kekanan hingga menabrak pembatas jalan.

Chen terkaget,tanjakan menyebabkannya tdak boleh mengurangi kecepatan ditambah lagi tikungan yang tajam membuat Chen membanting stir kekiri berharap terhindar dari kecelakaan itu. namun, audi hitam yang menjadi penyebab kecelakaan menabrak mobil mereka,menyebabkan mereka berguling menuruni tanjakan dan di sambar oleh sebuah mobil limousin putih yang tengah melaju kencang hingga terpental dan berakhir di dasar tanjakan. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat dalam hitungan detik. Semua luluh lantah..

Asap mengepul ke angkasa begitu pula dengan api yang hidup akibat gesekan keras antar mesin. Darah berceceran di mana-mana. Seorang pemuda berambut dark choco mencoba keluar dari mobil sport merah yang dikemudikannya tadi dengan tertatih dan penuh luka. Ia merintih memanggil nama sang adik. Merangkak mendekati sesosok pemuda berambut hitam pekat yang tergeletak di jalanan beraspal dengan darah di sekitarnya.

"T-tao…"

Ia menangis. Darah mengalir dari pelipisnya namun di hiraukannya. Ia tetap merangkak mendekati sang adik kesayangannya dan memangku pemuda manis itu di pahanya.

"T-tao.. b-bu-ka ma-matamu s-saeng.."

Keributan adalah hal yang terakhir didengar Chen. Matanya mulai kabur dan – Gelap.

**Flashback end**

'**saat aku membuka mataku,aku tak merasa sakit sedikit pun. Aku pikir aku sudah mati. Namun,saat aku berbalik aku melihat Kai dan Chen-ge tertidur di sebelah tubuhku. Dan aku benar-benar terkejut melihat monitor jantung. Jantungku masih berdetak.'**

Berhenti sejenak,ia menarik nafas pelan dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

'**selama berbulan-bulan aku diam disana. Meringkuk di sudut ruangan sambil mengamati Chen-ge dan Kai yang menungguiku dengan sabar. Aku juga melihat teman-temanku datang melihatku. Aku rindu mereka. Rasanya ingin menangis,namun tak setetes pun yang jatuh. Aku terpuruk selama berbulan-bulan. Hingga suatu saat,aku melihat seorang pemuda bernama Lay dirumah sakit. Ia melihatku,bahkan berbicara padaku. Ia mengatakan bahwa akulah yang pergi dari tubuhku sendiri. Aku yang menolak kembali pada ragaku. Aku tak mengerti kenapa. Namun,Lay-ge bilang bahwa aku harus meminta bantuan orang lain untuk bisa kembali keragaku. Itu sulit,sangat sulit. Hanya orang tertentu yang bisa melakukannya. Dan kekasih Lay-ge,Suho-ge mengatakan bahwa seseorang bernama Wu Fan bisa membantuku.'**

Kris tertegun mendengar penjelasan Tao. Tidak masuk akal memang. Namun,ia percaya pada sosok manis ini. Dan lagi,Kris memang mengenal manusia bernama Lay dan Suho. Mereka adalah teman seangkatan Kris di Senior High School saat di China. Ia juga ingat,Lay bukanlah orang sembarangan. Dan sekarang terbukti. Sedangkan Suho,ia memang bisa merasakan aura dari makhluk lain di sekitarnya,namun ia hanya akan diam,begitulah yang ia dengar dari Luhan.

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk menolongmu?"

Mata Tao membulat,**'kau mau menolongku?'**

Kris mengangguk,"sebisaku."

'**xie-xie'**

Kris tersenyum tipis,"tapi sebelumnya kita harus bertemu dengan Lay dan Suho dulu.."

Tao mengangguk semangat. Wajahnya jauh lebih baik sekarang. Matanya nampak berbinar. Sepertinya,ia sangat senang akan hal ini.

"ehmm.. Tao.."

'**ya?'**

"kenap kau bersembunyi di loteng rumahku?"

'**aku tak tahu. Aku tak pernah kesana. Hanya saja aku tiba-tiba ada di sana.'**

"lalu apa tulisan ini kau yang menulis?" Kris menyambar kertas usang yang di letakkannya di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya dan memperlihatkannya pada Tao.

'**tidak. Lay-ge yang menulis.'**

"terlihat usang.."

'**memang. Karena kertas itu mengikuti tahunnya..'**

"tahun?"

'**iya. 2563 artinya 2012 dalam kalender masehi. Itu adalah tahun china. Maksud dari tahun itu adalah tahun saat aku mengalami kecelakaan.'**

"lalu apa gunanya?"

'**entahlah'**

"kita tanyakan Lay besok"

Tao mengangguk setuju. **'baiklah..'**

**== to be countinue ==**

**Thanks for read this story.**

**Last,Mind to Review?**

**Delete/next?**


	2. Hidden Story About He (88 days) Part 2

* HIDDEN STORY ABOUT HE *

Genre : Romance,Mystery

Rate : T+

Leght : chapter

Cast :

Huang Zi Tao as Tao

Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu) as Kris

Zhang Yixing (Lay) as Suho's Boyfriend

Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) as Lay's Boyfriend

Kim Jong Dae ( Chen) as Tao's Brother

Kim Jong In (Kai) as Tao's Friend

Kim Heechul as Tao's Mother

Tan Hankyung as Huang Hankyung/Tao's Father

Others

WARNING : YAOI,BOYS LOVE,BOY X BOY.

IF U HATE YAOI. PLEASE CLICK CLOSE!

Note :

Cerita ini berdasarkan sebuah pengalaman pribadi seorang gadis asal India. Author hanya menccari dan menggunakan pokok kejadian tersebut sebagai cerita ini. Tulisan ini murni hasil kerja tangan saya. Jika ada kesamaan tokoh,tempat,maupun cerita lain yang mirip dengan cerita ini,itu hanya kebetulan saja. Thanks.

NB : semua tulisan bercetak tebal adalah perkataan TAO.

Cinta itu sangat unik,mempertemukan kita dengan cara yang unik

Walau ragaku menginginkan aku kembali,tapi aku tak bisa. Jadi,bersediakah kau membuatku kembali pada ragaku lagi?

*chapter 2 : begin*

======= Happy Reading ======

Kris mengetuk pelan pintu salah satu ruang rawat yang ada di depannya. Menunggu agak lama,ia bisa melihat pintu geser berwarna biru dan bening blur itu mulai bergeser menampakan seorang pemuda tinggi berambut hitam. Matanya yang tajam seolah mengintimidasi Kris. Kris tak bergeming. Wajahnya tak kalah dingin dengan pria di hadapannya sekarang,ia sama sekali tak tersenyum bahkan matanya balas menatap tajam pemuda di hadapannya.

'**dia temanku,Wu Fan. Namanya Kai'**

Suara dari Tao membuat Kris sedikit tersentak kaget. Diedarkannya pandangannya di koridor itu. nihil. Tao tak ada di sana.

"siapa kau?"

Suara dingin dari pria yang Kris ketahui sebagai Kai membuatnya menatap pemuda itu. mata tajam pemuda itu seolah menggambarkan betapa bencinya ia pada sosok tinggi berambut pirang itu.

"Apa benar ini ruangan Huang ZiTao?"

"apa kau tak bisa membaca?. Bukankah tertulis jelas di pintu ini?"

Perkataan Kai membuatnya benar-benar ingin menghajar pemuda yang tengah meliriknya sinis itu.

"apa aku boleh masuk?"

"ada perlu apa kau?"

"hmm.. i-itu.."

Argh.. Kris bodoh! Seharusnya kau tanyakan dulu pada Tao apa alasan yang tepat agar ia bisa masuk kedalam.

'**katakan kau seniorku saat di high school.'**

Lagi. Suara Tao kembali membuatnya tersentak kaget. Ck.. hantu yang merepotkan. Ups,tapi Tao bukan hantu Wu Fan.

"aku seniornya saat di high school dulu."

"benark-"

"Kai. Siapa yang datang?"

Teriakan seseorang membuat ucapan Kai terpotong. Kris menghembuskan nafas lega,setidaknya ia tidak mendapat cercaan menyebalkan dari Kai.

"Chen hyung?"

Seorang pemuda berambut dark choco menghampiri mereka. Mata lembut pemuda itu memandang lekat Kris. Sedetik kemudian seulas senyum mengembang di bibir pemuda itu.

"Kau Kris Wu?"

Pemuda itu tersenyum lebih cerah mengabaikan tatapan bingung dari Kai dan tatapan Kaget dari Kris. Bagaimana bisa dia tahu namanya?

"hmm.. Wu Yi Fan. Kau bisa memanggilku Kris."

Kris menyambut uluran tangan Chen sambil sedikit tersenyum kaku. Ia melirik Kai yang masih memasang wajah bingungnya.

Chen menuntun Kris untuk masuk kedalam ruang rawat diikuti Kai yang mengekor di belakan mereka. Kris tersenyum miris saat melihat kondisi raga Tao yang tampak begitu kasihan. Wajah cantiknya nampak sangat pucat dan jauh lebih tirus dari sosok roh yang Kris lihat. Tubuhnya juga jauh lebih kurus dari sosok roh nya. Peralatan medis menancap di sana-sini,menghiasi kulit putih mulusnya.

Chen menghela nafas lalu menepuk pundak Kris yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya,mengisyaratkan agar pemuda tinggi itu duduk di sofa.

"Semalam Lay-ssi dan Suho-ssi datang dan mengatakan bahwa senior Tao saat ia masih di china akan datang hari ini…"

Chen memulai pembicaraan mereka. Membuat kedua pemuda disana menatap wajah Chen langsung.

"Lay-ssi juga mengatakan siapa namamu,jadi jangan kaget kalau aku sudah tahu namamu lebih dulu. Kurasa hanya itu yang bisa kujelaskan untuk menjawab wajah penuh tanda tanyamu,Kris-ssi."

"hmm.. boleh ku tahu,apa yang terjadi pada Tao hingga ia tak sadarkan diri lagi sekian lama? Bukankah menurut medis Tao sudah pulih?"

Chen mengangguk pelan,"entahlah. Menurut dokter Tao sudah pulih sepenuhnya. Namun,dokter mengatakan bahwa Tao sendiri yang menolak untuk sadar kembali. Aku tak tahu kenapa.."

Kris menghela nafas pelan lalu menepuk pelan pundak Chen. Ia tersenyum kecil pada pemuda yang kini tampak sedih itu. awalnya,ia memang berniat untuk berpamitan dan pergi menemui Lay dan Suho. Namun,matanya menangkap roh Tao sedang menatap raganya dengan wajah sendu,jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya untuk pergi. Ia memilih menunggui roh Tao disana. Sesekali mengobrol dengan Kai,yang masih memasang wajah tidak sukanya.

.

Malam menjelang. Kris dan Roh Tao tengah berada di rumah milik Suho yang juga ditempati oleh Lay. Kini,mereka duduk berhadapan. Sepertinya akan ada pembicaraan serius.

"aku tahu tujuanmu datang kerumah kami,Kris Wu. Kau ingin bertanya hubunganmu dan Tao kan?"

Lay menatap Kris dengan senyum yang tak terlepas dari wajahnya. Kris mengangguk membenarkan.

"kau dan Tao tidak ada hubungan apapun. Tapi,hanya kau yang bisa melakukan ini."

"Melakukan apa?"

"misi penyelamatan" Suho menyahuti pertanyaan Kris.

"benar Kris. Roh Tao hanya akan kembali pada raganya jika kau berhasil menyelesaikan misi ini."

"Misi apa? Apa yang terjadi padaku?" kini Tao angkat bicara. Ia tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Lay. Ia bukanlah tipe anak indigo seperti Lay dan Suho. Dan sekarang ia harus terseret kedalam hal berbau indigo seperti ini. Menakutkan.

"kau tahu? Hanya ada dua kemungkinan jika roh tidak kembali pada tubuhnya. Yang pertama ia mati dan kedua roh dan raganya tidak menyatu…"

Lay mulai menjelaskan sambil mengeluarkan sebuah buku kuno.

"kau ingat tulisan yang kau temukan,Kris? Aku menulisnya sesuai dengan yang tertera dibuku ini. Di sini dijelaskan,roh yang mengembara memiliki waktu 2563 hari untuk kembali pada tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya musnah. Namun,Tao berbeda. Ia hanya memiliki 500 hari untuk kembali pada raganya sebelum ia musnah."

'**maksudmu-ge aku akan mati?!'**

Lay mengangguk pelan mendengar pertanyaan Tao. Kris menoleh mendapati sosok itu yang tengah bersedih mendengar penjelasan singkat Lay.

"apa ada cara agar Tao bisa kembali ke raganya lagi?"

Lay dan Suho mengangguk. Suho mengambil buku kuno yang sedari tadi berada di hadapan Lay. Lembar demi lembar di buka olehnya,memperlihatkan beberapa gambar dan tulisan kuno yang tak terbaca oleh orang biasa. Itu adalah kode rahasia.

Gerakan Suho berhenti pada halaman yang berisi coretan demi coretan tak berbentuk. "aku tak mengerti arti halaman ini,jujur saja. Jika Tao hanya memiliki 500 hari untuk bertahan,berarti sisa waktu Tao hanya 88 hari dari sekarang. Dan sampai sekarang,aku masih belum mengerti isi dari halaman ini."

"hmm.. Suho-ssi,aku tak mengerti penjelasanmu.."

"begini Kris,maksud Suho adalah jika kita ingin Tao kembali,kita harus mengetahui cara agar Tao dapat kembali. Selama ini kami selalu mengikuti petunjuk buku ini. Sejauh ini,kami hanya mengetahui bahwa roh Tao sendiri yang menolaknya. Jadi,berikan kami waktu untuk memecahkan kode rahasia dan coretan-coretan ini."

Tao dan Kris menggangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan Suho dan Lay. **'jadi,aku harus menunggu kalian untuk memecahkan isi halaman itu? lalu aku harus bagaimana?'**

Lay tersenyum lembut,"jangan panik dan tetap percaya kau bisa sadar kembali. Kau juga harus selalu ada disisi Kris. Setidaknya hanya Kris yang bisa melihatmu selain kami berdua."

'**aku mengerti ge-'**

"lalu aku harus bagaimana?" kali ini Kris bertanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya.

"jagalah roh Tao. Setidaknya kau juga harus menjenguk Tao,kuatkan Chen agar ia tak menyerah untuk membantu Tao hidup."

"jadi,Kris. Kupercayakaan Tao padamu. Ini rahasia kita. Kau mengeri Kris?"

Kris mengangguk malas mendengar ucapan Suho. Ia akui ia tak bisa berbuat apapun untuk Tao selain meyakinkan Chen bahwa Tao akan sadar kembali.

"dan Tao.."

'**ya?'**

"jangan jauh-jauh dari ragamu. Itu akan membuatmu lemah"

'**aku mengerti Suho-ge..'**

Dan diam-diam Suho meminta maaf pada Tao dan Kris dalam hati.

**.**

Tao menelusuri koridor rumah sakit. Sesekali ia melongok ke kamar rawat dan tersenyum jika ia melihat pasien rawat yang tengah bersama keluarga ataupun sahabatnya. Rasanya ia ingin kembali seperti dulu lagi.

"Hai gege …"

Tao mengerutkan alisnya. Diedarkannya pandangannya pada seluruh sisi koridor,tak ada siapapun disana.

"gege.."

Sret..

Sebuah tangan menyentuh tangannya. Mau tak mau membuatnya berbalik. Cukup kaget saat ia menemukan seorang gadis manis berumur sekitar lima belas tahun yang tengah memeluk boneka panda menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

'**kau bicara padaku gadis manis?'**

Gadis itu mengangguk sambil merenggut kesal,"memangnya ada orang lain disini?"

'**tapi bagaimana bisa?'**

Gadis manis itu tertawa kecil,"kenalkan aku Song Ji Hye. Aku adalah hantu rumah sakit ini. Aku meninggal tiga tahun yang lalu disini. Senang bertemu denganmu Tao gege .."

'**apa?! Kau hantu?!' **suara Tao terdengar bergetar. Well,Tao itu penakut.

"kau takut? Bukankah kita tidak beda jauh?"

'**tapi,bagaimana bisa? K-kau me-menapak hantu-ssi'**

"Ji Hye,namaku Ji Hye bukan hantu." Ji Hye merenggut lagi,membuat pipi tembamnya terlihat menggemaskan.

'**haha.. baiklah Ji Hye aku minta maaf. Tapi kenapa kau menapak Ji Hye-ah?'**

"itu rahasia.."

Kini giliran Tao yang merenggut kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibir kucingnya.

"gege masih sama seperti dulu .."

Tao mengalihkan pandangannya pada Ji Hye**,'seperti dulu?'**

"ya,masih sama seperti yang dulu. Tampan dan polos.."

'**apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?'**

Ji Hye menggangguk,"dikehidupan dahulu mungkin .."

'**apa maksudmu Ji Hye-ah?"**

"gege akan tahu nanti.."

Ji Hye tersenyum manis. Sedetik kemudian menarik –menyeret- tangan Tao mengajaknya untuk mengelilingi rumah sakit lagi.

-maafkan aku gege. Dia pasti belum memberitahumu. Setidaknya itu lebih baik.-

Ji Hye bergumam dalam pikirannya. Seulas senyum miris diulasnya sambil menatap wajah Tao yang nampak berseri,"aku akan menjagamu.." bisiknya dalam hati.

.

.

'**Wu Fan..'**

"…"

'**Wu Fan-ssi..'**

"…"

'**Kris Wu!'**

"…"

'**hei jawab aku!'**

"kau bicara padaku,Tao-ssi?"

'**eh?'**

Tao memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"kau tak pernah diajarkan tata cara bersopan santun oleh orang tua dan kakakmu? Aku lebih tua darimu,panggil Hyung atau Gege."

Kris menutup buku tebal yang tadi dia baca. Ia dapat melihat Tao memutar bola matanya malas. Masih sama. Bola mata indah itu,terlihat lebih bercahaya sekarang,walau kesakitan masih terpancar jelas disana. Wajah cantik namun penuh ketegasan itu terlihat jauh lebih cantik saat ia sedikit mengulas senyumnya di bibir kucing marunnya itu. sosok yang sempurna.

"hei TaoZi. Kau masih bisa mendengarkanku kan?"

'**tentu saja,Kris Ge'**

Kris terkekeh."sepertinya kau sangat tidak rela mengucapkannya.."

Tao mem-pout bibir kucingnya mendengar kekehan Kris.

'**aku melihat hantu tadi siang dirumah sakit..'**

"aku juga melihatnya. Hanya saja ia ada didepanku sekarang.."

Tao mendelik,**'aku serius'**

"Tao,hantu itu tidak ada. Itu hanya ilusinasi saja.."

'**apa roh juga bisa berhanusilasi?'**

Kris mengedikkan bahunya,"mana ku tahu.."

Tao mengacak rambut hitam legamnya kasar,**'bunuh aku Kris-ge..'**

"kau ini. Kau sedang berjuang untuk hidup. Tapi,sekarang kau ingin mati. Kalau begitu,kenapa masih ingin menjalani 88 hari saran dua bocah indigo itu.."

Wajah Tao berubah suram,membuat Kris merasa bersalah.

"maaf. Aku hanya bercanda. Sungguh."

'**aku bahkan lebih ingin mati saja. Aku tak sanggup melihat eomma menangis terus.'**

.

.

.

"Hei Tao gege.."

Suara cempreng Ji Hye mengagetkan Tao yang tengah berjalan bedampingan bersama Kris di koridor rumah sakit.

'**hai Ji Hye..'**

Tao melambaikan tangannya pada sosok gadis imut yang kini berdiri diujung koridor sambil memeluk boneka panda kesayangannya. Kris yang melihat Tao berbicara sendiri sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya hanya bisa kebingungan.

"kau bicara pada siapa TaoZi?"

'**pada Ji Hye.'**

Kris menautkan alis tebalnya,"Ji Hye? Nugu?"

'**Hantu yang kukatakan kemarin,ge."**

"Han-hantu?"

Tao mengangguk semangat. Lalu menuju ujung koridor bertemu dengan Ji Hye yang notabenenya tak bisa dilihat oleh Kris."apa tadi dia bilang hantu?"

'hei! Apa anak muda itu gila?'

'dia bicara sendiri?'

'ya ampun. Sayang sekali. Tampan tapi gila.'

Kris meringis mendengar gumaman orang-orang yang mengatainya gila. Oh tidak! Ia lupa ia berbicara pada roh Tao didepan umum. Ia rasa ia memang sudah gila.

.

.

.

.

"jadi,Suho hyung. Kau berbohong padaku?!"

Suara Lay melengking tinggi,wajahnya memerah menahan amarah,nafasnya juga tersengal. Suho semakin tertunduk mendengar bentakan dari kekasihnya itu,jika sudah seperti ini akan sangat sulit menenangkannya.

"aku tak bermaksud Lay .. aku hanya-"

"hanya apa?! Membohongiku dan Tao?! Kau senang melihatnya menderita?! Kau tahu bahkan aku pun tak sanggup melihat wajah sedih keluarganya! Dan kau hanya mengatakan tak bermaksud?!"

"Lay,dengarkan aku dulu.."

Suho mencengkram kedua pundak Lay cukup keras. Menatap langsung onix milik Lay dengan tajam.

"dengarkan aku! Apapun yang terjadi nanti,itu adalah takdir. Kris adalah orang yang akan mengubah takdir itu. entah baik atau tidak. Tapi,kita sebagai perantara hanya bisa menuntun mereka. Menjaga mereka agar tetap bersama. Biarkan ruang dan waktu yang menentukannya."

"tapi,hyung. Mereka hanya akan mengulang tragedi dimasa lalu. Lalu,resiko yang akan terjadi bila mereka gagal juga sangat besar. Tao dan Kris mereka akan kembali mengulang takdir lama. Kenapa takdir begitu kejam pada mereka…"

"dimasa lalu mungkin kita adalah tokoh antagonisnya. Dan aku berharap dikehidupan ini aku bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku dimasa lalu.."

Suho memeluk Lay yang tengah terisak dengan erat. Membiarkan pemuda manis itu terisak dipelukannya. "aku janji akan memperbaiki kesalahanku,Tao.."

==== To Be Countinue ====

I'm Back .. kenapa makin gaje ya? Nah,di chap depan baru deh dijelasin misteri yang sebenarnya.

Terima kasih untuk review yang diberikan kepada saya. Satu review dari kalian sangat berharga.

Kamsahamnida #bow

Last,mind to review?


	3. Hidden story about he (88 days) part 3

* HIDDEN STORY ABOUT HE *

Genre : Romance,Mystery

Rate : T+

Leght : chapter

Cast :

Huang Zi Tao as Tao

Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu) as Kris

Zhang Yixing (Lay) as Suho's Boyfriend

Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) as Lay's Boyfriend

Kim Jong Dae ( Chen) as Tao's Brother

Kim Jong In (Kai) as Tao's Friend

Kim Heechul as Tao's Mother

Tan Hankyung as Huang Hankyung/Tao's Father

Han Ji Hye (OC) as Xi Hye

Others

_**WARNING : YAOI,BOYS LOVE,BOY X BOY.**_

_**IF U HATE YAOI. PLEASE CLICK CLOSE!**_

_**Note :**_

_**Tulisan ini murni hasil kerja tangan saya. Jika ada kesamaan tokoh,tempat,maupun cerita lain yang mirip dengan cerita ini,itu hanya kebetulan saja. Thanks.**_

_**Tulisan bercetak tebal adalah ucapan Tao.**_

=============== Chapter 3 : Our Short memories ===============

Cinta itu sangat unik,mempertemukan kita dengan cara yang unik

Walau ragaku menginginkan aku kembali,tapi aku tak bisa. Jadi,bersediakah kau membuatku kembali pada ragaku lagi?

=== Happy Reading ===

_**Pemerintahan Kekaisaran Tang – 554 SM**_

_**Beijing-China**_

Bangsawan muda Jin memasuki sebuah rumah milik seorang Shen Yu (peramal). Ia dapat melihat seorang pemuda cantik yang duduk sambil menatap tajam padanya.

"apa yang membawa seorang Shaoye (tuan muda) datang ketempat sehina ini?"

Pemuda Shen Yu itu berkata sambil menatap sinis kepada bangsawan bermarga Jin.

"ah. Aku Taizi (putra mahkota) sedang mencari pasangan. Dan aku dengar bangsawan Huang dipilih sebagai calon Wangzhi (keluarga raja). Dan satu hal lagi yang aku tahu,bukankah bangsawan Huang berada di pihak Permaisuri Li?"

"kau sudah tau maksud kedatanganku. Dan kau masih menanyakan maksud kedatanganku.."

Shen Yu itu tertawa sinis,"aku hanya seorang Shen Yu yang hina. Pekerjaanku meramal,bukan membunuh.."

"kau hanya perlu membunuhnya dengan ilmumu,bukan dengan tanganmu. Kau harus memilih membunuh atau dibunuh.."

"politik yang mengerikan .. bangsawan Jin."

Trang..

Benda mengkilap tajam itu teracung tepat diantara kedua mata onix sang Shen Yu. Ia tak gentar,malah semakin menantang sang bangsawan muda.

"Huang ZiTao adalah Taizhi Fei (pendamping putra mahkota-bisa disebut 'istri') yang ditakdirkan. Biarpun kau memintaku membunuhnya,ia akan tetap hidup. Dan aku bersumpah dimasa depan pendamping dan putra mahkota akan kembali bersatu. Seperi bulan dan matahari,selalu berdampingan."

"jaga ucapanmu.. Shen Yu Zhang. Aku bisa membunuhmu hanya dengan satu tebasan."

Zhang Yixing –nama Shen Yu itu- tersenyum sinis."kita lihat saja bangsawan Jin. Jika kau membunuhku sekarang,dalam hitungan jam,selir Chang akan membunuhmu hanya dengan satu tusukan. Bangsawan Ji Jun Mian sepertinya tidak mau itu terjadi."

(dalam arti singkat,Yixing sangat dibutuhkan dalam rencana selir Chang. Jadi,jika Jun Mian membunuhnya sekarang,maka pihak selir akan rugi dan murka. Sehingga akan membunuh pengikutnya sendiri yang telah bertindak ceroboh)

Jin Jun Mian menurunkan pedangnya,"sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau katakan?! Beritahu aku sekarang!"

Yixing mengambil cangkir arak didepannya,meminum isinya sekali teguk."meminta seorang Shen Yu mengirimkan mantra kematian ke rumah calon Wangzhi agar tidak mengotori tangannya sendiri,benar-benar lebih rendah dari pada binatang."

Cengkraman Jun Mian pada pedangnya mengerat,"jaga ucapanmu. Kau mengatakan Selir sebagai binatang adalah sebuah kejahatan. Kau bisa di pancung di depan seluruh rakyat. Lalu kepalamu di gantung di Shi Zhongxin (pusat kota)"

Yixing mengibaskan tangannya,"sebelum aku di pancung,bukankah aku yang harusnya membunuh selir terlebih dahulu.."

"apa maksudmu?!"

"kuberikan pilihan! Pergi sekarang atau aku benar-benar aka- AKHK.."

Pedang milik Jun Mian menggores lengan kanan pemuda cantik itu. dalam sekali. Darah mengalir deras. Pandangannya memburam dan berakhir pada kegelapan. Jun Mian menyeriangi."Bawa dia ke Istana.."

Dan tanpa Jun Mian sadari,seorang gadis remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun melihatnya membawa Yixing secara diam-diam,"Shen Yu Zhang…"

.

Saat Yixing tersadar,Ia dapat merasakan sakit mendera tubuhnya. Kaku dan kram. Ia menoleh kesekitar. Tubuhnya menengang seketika. Tangisan berdengung di telinganya,teriakan dan rasa dan pedang. Yixing terbelalak. Apa mungkin?

"Shen Yu Zhang.."

Yixing menoleh,"Xi Hye.."

Gadis bernama Xi Hye itu mendekati Yixing."Shen Yu Zhang.. maafkan aku..hiks "

"apa yang terjadi?"

"Taizhi Fei telah wafat dini hari tadi. Bangsawan Jin sendiri yang membunuhnya.."

Yixing terbelalak,"Yang Mulia Huang Taizhi(putera mahkota),Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang?"

Xi Hye menggeleng,"sabotase. Anggota kerajaan mengatakan bahwa Taizhi Fei bunuh diri karena menolak pernikahan. Dan itu dianggap sebagai pemberontakkan. Bahkan seluruh keluarga bangsawan Huang akan dieksekusi hari ini. Dan Huang Taizhi,terpukul atas kejadian ini. Ia terlihat kacau."

Yixing meraih tangan Xi Hye,"aku juga pasti mati. Kau harus selamat Xi Hye,apapun yang terjadi. Kaulah satu-satunya saksi hidup yang tersisa. Berjuanglah Xi Hye."

Yixing menghapus airmata gadis itu. "aku berjanji Xi Hye. Setelah seratus kali reinkarnasi,kita akan bertemu lagi. Kita akan perbaiki kesalahan kita disana. Kau mengerti?!"

Xi Hye mengangguk.

"kau tahu?! Bahkan aku bisa membunuhnya dengan sekali goresan pedangku."

Suara Jun Mian menggema di ruangan itu. bukan! Bukan ruangan. Jeruji besi lebih tepatnya. Yixing dan Xi Hye menoleh. Medapati Jun Mian telah tiba disana.

"ohh.. kita mendapatkan satu lagi lintah kecil .."

"kami menemukannya mengendap kemari dini hari tadi Tuan." Sahut seirang pengawal stia Jun Mian

"kau membunuhnya?! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau membunuh Taizhi Fei?!"

Yixing histeris. Keluarga Huang adalah keluarga yang baik. Ia pernah diselamatkan oleh keluarga mulia itu. dan sejak saat itu,ia berjanji dengan seluruh jiwa raganya akan melindungi keluarga itu. sampai ia mati.

Setetes air mata mengalir dipipinya."kau penjahat busuk! Selir Chang,Kau! Bangsawan Jin Jun Mian dan semua anjing pengikut lainnya adalah penjahat busuk."

Jun Mian tertawa sinis,"apapun yang kau katakan tak berguna! Karena kaulah penjahat sebenarnya. Meramalkan bahwa Selir akan jatuh seepatnya karena Huang ZiTao. Kaulah pembunuh yang sebenarnya!. Dan kau anjing kecil,kau juga akan mati bersama Shen Yu malang ini"

"a-apa maksudmu?" Yixing memutar otaknya. Ia ingat,ia pernah meramalkan kejatuhan selir Chang.

"Bawa mereka ke alun-alun. Aku ingin melihat,apakah mulut besarnya masih bisa berteriak ketika kepalanya menggelinding ke tanah!"

Jun Mian pergi setelah memberikan perintah kepada beberapa pengawal di belakangnya sambil tersenyum puas. Yixing terpaku. Ia tak menyangka. Ialah penyebab kematian sang penerus. Ialah tersangka utamanya. Xi Hye mengeratkan genggaman tangannya,"bukan salahmu. Ini salah kita semua.."

.

Yixig menatap lurus kedepan. Kearah kursi Raja,Permaisuri,Putra Mahkota yang terlihat kacau dan Selir Chang. Yixing tak gentar,ia tak takut. Dalam hati ia terus meminta maaf kepada mendiang calon penerus,Huang ZiTao.

Pedang diangkat oleh dua orang algojo. Yixing menutup matanya,ia siap menghadapi kematian. Jika memang ia harus mati,tak apa. Ia merasa bahwa ini kesalahannya.

"maafkan aku Shaoye (tuan muda) aku tak bisa melidungimu sampai akhir. Tapi,jika suatu saat ini terulang lagi. Aku berjanji akan mengorbankan segalanya untukmu."

Kepala itu menggelinding ketanah. Xi Hye mengucapkan doa dalam hatinya. Ia kini menutup kedua matanya,menunggu kematiannya.

"Shaoye,dui bu qi. Seratus kali reinkarnasi lagi,dan kita akan bertemu. Aku berharap dibalik kisah tersembunyi ini,kebahagiaan akan menantimu."

.

*88 Days*

.

.

Suho terbangun lagi,tengah malam ini. Diliriknya nakas di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Sebuah buku kuno bertengger disana. Suho menghela nafas. Ingatan demi ingatan dimasa lalu yang didapatnya setelah menemukan buku itu terus mendatanginya. Rasa bersalah dimasa lalu menghantuinya kini.

Menghela nafas lagi. Lalu pemuda bersurai coklat lembut itu menyambar buku itu. memangkunya lalu kembali membolak balik halaman demi halaman buku kuno bertuliskan huruf dan kode kuno yang sebagian orang tak mengerti artinya.

Suho mengusap pelan halaman terakhir. Tulisannya tidak jelas,namun ia bisa membacanya dengan jelas.

**Seratus reinkarnasi telah berlalu.**

**Kejadian lama terulang dengan cara berbeda.**

**Goresan pedang yang dulu kau gores,tergantikan dengan asap mengepul.**

**Salju yang dulu turun,tergantikan dengan air hujan.**

**Sumpah adalah sumpah.**

**Janji adalah hutang.**

**Takdir mereka adalah keabadian.**

**Dua pilihan.**

**Ada ditanganmu.**

"dua pilihan?"

.

Sisa waktu : 82 hari

.

Tao tersenyum melihat keluarganya berkumpul diruang rawatnya. Senyum tak pudar,walau masih tampak jelas goresan kesedihan disana.

Chen memandang sup rumput lautnya sendu,"dulu,aku dan Tao selalu berebut untuk menghabiskan ini.."

Heechul –ibu Tao dan Chen- mengusap pelan kepala putra sulungnya itu. matanya berkaca-kaca."kenapa kau bersedih terus heum..? Tao juga akan sedih kalau dia melihatmu seperti ini."

Chen berbisik,"ini salahku.."

"Jong Dae-ah.." Hankyung,sang ayah menepuk pelan bahunya.

"ini bukan salahmu. Kalau kami tak bercerai dan membuat kalian harus menghabiskan liburan hanya berdua ini tak akan terjadi.."

Chen tersenyum,setitik air mata jatuh. "aku mengerti. Kita semua salah…"

Tao tersenyum lagi melihat keluarganya. Mungkin Tuhan memberikan hikmah untuk keluarganya. Dengan kecelakaan yang menimpa Tao,mereka jadi lebih sering berkumpul. Mengingat bahwa kedua orang tua Tao telah bercerai lima tahun yang lalu. Tao mengikuti ayahnya,sedangkan Chen mengiikuti ibunya. Itulah mengapa marga Chen,Kim bukan Huang.

Puk..

Sebuah tangan mendarat di bahu kanan Tao. Tao menoleh.

'**Ji Hye…'**

"mau ikut aku?"

Tao mengerutkan keningnya.

'**eoddie?'**

Ji Hye tersenyum,"ikut saja.."

.

.

Kris mengetuk pelan pintu ruang rawat Tao. Terdengar sahutan dari dalam diikuti bunyi gesekan antara pintu geser dengan lantai. Kris menundukan kepalanya saat melihat Chen yang membukakan pintu untuknya.

"masuklah,Kris-ssi.."

Kris mengangguk lalu mengikuti Chen masuk. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia sedikit menunduk hormat saat melihat dua orang pria dewasa duduk di sofa dekat jendela. Kris yakin itu orang tua Tao.

"eomma,appa,ini Kris. Sunbaenya Tao saat di China."

Chen menepuk pundak Kris yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Ni Hao. Wo shi Kris Wu." Kris menunduk lagi saat memperkenalkan dirinya dihadapan kedua orang tua Tao.

"Kris? Aku rasa Tao tak punya teman atau pun sunbae dengan marga Wu." Pria yang Kris yakini sebagai sang ayah menatapnya dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"hmm… mungkin karena kami tak terlalu dekat,ia tak pernah menceritakannya pada anda."

"benarkah?"

Takk…

Kris menghela nafas lega saat melihat pria manis yang duduk di sebelah ayah Tao memukul kepala sang ayah dengan cukup keras.

"ah.. aku yakin Tao dan kau cukup dekat. Buktinya kau repot-repot datang kemari. Ah.. ya,aku Kim Heechul,ibunya Tao. Sedangkan dia (menunjuk ayah Tao) adalah Huang Hankyung,ayah Tao."

Heechul menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada Kris sambil mengulas senyum manis. Kris sedikit mengerti sekarang,'pantas saja Tao manis,ternyata pewarisan ibunya.' Batin Kris.

Kris tersadar dari lamunannya saat Chen kembali menyentuh pundaknya,mengisyaratkannya untuk duduk. Kris tersenyum kecil,lalu duduk di sebelah kiri Hankyung.

"aku tak tau Tao punya kenalan tampan sepertimu Kris-ssi." Heechul tertawa kecil saat mengucapkannya.

"ahh.. terima kasih ajumna."

"oh ya,Kris-ssi,sejak kapan kau mengenal Tao? Dan kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau Tao dirawat disini?"

'DAMN'

Kris mengumpat dalam hati mendengar pertanyaan Hankyung. Kenapa namja semanis Tao memiliki ayah segarang –menurut Kris- Hankyung?. Pasti ada kesalahan genetik.

Kris memutar otak mencari jawaban yang tepat."Kami masuk di high school yang sama selama setahun,karena saat Tao baru masuk kesana aku sudah tingkat ketiga. Seorang temanku,memberi tahu bahwa Tao kecelakaan dan memberi tahuku bahwa ia dirawat disini."

"appa ingat Lay kan? Dia yang memberi tahu Kris kalau Tao dirawat disini." Chen menambahkan penjelasan Kris sambil meraih dua gelas jus jeruk. Diberikan satu gelas kepada Kris dan satu lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"begitu rupanya." Hankyung mengangguk penuh wibawa. Kris menghembuskan nafas lega saat Hankyung berhenti bertanya.

"Kris-ssi?" kali ini sang ibu,Heecul yang memanggilnya.

"ye?"

"kau menyukai Tao ya?"

"eh?"

-uhuk-

Chen yang mendengar pertanyaan ibunya langsung tersedak jus jeruk yang tengah diminumnya. Kris melotot mendengarnya. Sedangkan sang ayah hanya memandang Heechul datar.

"eomma!?"

Heechul tertawa ringan,"aku hanya bercanda.."

Chen mengangguk diikuti sang ayah. Sedangkan Kris? Ia masih terpaku. 'aku menyukai Tao?. Apa aku menyukai Tao?'

.

.

Kris mengernyit saat melihat botol air melayang dihadapannya. Mengucek matanya,lalu mengedip beberapa kali,Kris terbelalak saat masih mendapati botol air itu melayang mendekat. Sontak,pemuda China-Kanada itu memundurkan kepalanya,ia sedikit takut rupanya. Tunggu! Cool guy seperti Kris Wu takut?! Pada hantu?! Tolong ingatkan aku untuk mencatatnya di buku kejadian langkaku.

Pluk

'**hahaha..'**

Botol itu jatuh. Tepat satu senti sebelum berhasil menyentuh hidung mancung milik Kris. Tak lupa disertai tawa manis yang sedikit asing,namun ia kenal. Matanya melebar,saat sesosok makhluk manis menampakkan wujudnya. Makhluk bermata kelam dan berambut hitam arang,tertawa lepas dihadapannya. Mempesona. Kris Wu tak berkedip melihat sosok itu. rasa takut itu lenyap. Sosok mempesona itu mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"manis.."

'**eh?'**

Sosok mempesona yang adalah Tao itu menghentikan tawanya saat mendengar gumaman atau lebih tepatnya seruan yang keluar dari mulut seorang Kris Wu. Wajahnya sedikit menampilkan pias merah muda samar.

Sedangkan Kris? Pemuda itu sedang merutuki mulutnya yang seenaknya lepas kontrol saat melihat sosok itu.

Suasana mendadak canggung. Oh ayolah Kris Wu,kenapa kau bodoh sekali?! Ck..

Kris berdehem pelan. Membuat Tao yang tadi menunduk menatapnya.

"ehmm.. Tao. Ngg.. tadi itu kau?"

Kembali Kris merutuki mulutnya. Kenapa dia bisa gugup seperti ini?

Tao mengangguk semangat.**'ya. kau tahu Ji Hye mengajariku..'**

Kris menautkan alisnya."Ji Hye?"

'**ne. hantu yang kuceritakan waktu itu. dia mengajariku untuk menyentuh benda-benda.** **Kau tahu itu sangat menyenangkan? Ah ya. Dan lihat sekarang! Aku bisa menyentuh berbagai benda. Aku hebatkan?'**

Kris kembali terpaku. Bukan! Bukan karena cerita Tao. Tapi karena mimik wajah dan nada riang dari Tao. Kris bahkan tak yakin kalau Tao itu roh. Mana ada roh semanis ini?

'**Kris. Kris-ge?'**

'**Kris-ge!'**

'**Kris Wu!'**

"ah iya,ada apa?"

Tao merenggut saat mendapati wajah sok polos –menurut Tao- Kris.

'**kenapa menatapku seperti itu?'**

Kris gelagapan. Menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal,lalu mengibaskan tangannya. "h tidak. Aku hanya heran saja.."

Tao memiringkan kepalanya kekanan,**'heran?'**

Kris tersenyum kecil,"lupakan. Ayo kita kerumah Suho. Ia menghubungiku siang tadi."

Tao mengangguk kecil,**'baik. Tapi,kau heran kenapa Kris ge?'**

Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. Mengulurkan tangan kanannya menyentuh rambut hitam kelam milik Tao. "Tidak lupakan saja. Aku bersiap dulu.."

Kris berlalu. Meninggalkan sang pemuda panda yang masih menatap kosong sambil mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

'**Kris-ge tadi menyentuhku. Tunggu.. Kris-ge menyentuhku?!"**

.

.

"indah bukan?. Aku memetiknya sendiri siang tadi di kebun belakang."

Mereka yang ada diruangan tersebut hanya tersenyum memandang pemuda manis dengan single dimplenya tengah memamerkan bunga-bunga indah berwarna putih. Bunga-bunga itu diikat menjadi satu dengan daun yang disimpul seperti pita.

Seorang pemuda manis lainnya mengangguk semangat. Mata gelapnya menatap tertarik pada rangkaian bunga tersebut. Tertarik eoh?

'**Lay-ge,berikan padaku ne?'**

Lay dan Suho mengernyit bingung. "tapi Tao,kau kan tidak bisa menyentuh benda. Ku kan han- ehm roh maksudku.." Lay berujar lembut. Ia tau Tao sangat sensitif terhadap apapun. Walaupun Tao saat ini adalah roh,bukan berarti ia tak punya perasaankan?

"dia sudah bisa. Bahkan sudah menakutiku tadi siang." Kris menyahut dengan nada datar sambil melirik Tao yang hanya mengangguk semangat. 'how cute..' pikir Kris.

"APA?!"

Kris dan Tao berjenggit kaget. Suara teriakan Suho dan Lay menggelegar di seluruh ruangan itu.

"kalian mengagetkan kami.." masih dengan wajah dan nada datar,Kris berucap sambil meraihcangkir coffee di hadapannya.

"kau yakin Tao?. Bagaimana bisa?" Suho mengernyit heran sambil mulai meraih buku kunonya. Lay terdiam sambil memejamkn matanya. Kilasan memori melintas di kepalanya. Kabur,ia tak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Tapi,ia yakin itu Tao dan seorang…..gadis?

"Tao-ie,siapa gadis yang bersamamu?" Lay bertanya serius. Suasana tegang seketika. Kris mulai merasakan bahwa pembicaraan mereka akan segera memasuki tahap serius yang tidak masuk diakal juga.

'**bagaimana Lay-ge tau?'**

"siapa di Tao?" Lay kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

'**Han Ji Hye. Temanku..'**

"sudah kuduga.." Lay menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa sambil memijit keningnya pelan. Pusing.

"Lay,apa dia.." Suho menganggantungkan kalimatnya,ia tidak yakin.

"reinkarnasi Xi Hye. Ia sepertinya telah bereinkarnasi sebanyak seratus kali. Seperti kita."

Kris memandang mereka semua bingung."sebenarnya ada apa? Siapa Xi Hye? Seratus kali reinkarnasi? Apa maksudnya?"

'**Suho-ge,Lay-ge kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu?'**

Hening

Hening

"baiklah sepertinya ini saat yang tepat. Kalian harus tau…" Suho menghela nafas berat. Meletakan buku tua itu di hadapan mereka. Lay kembali memejamkan matanya,ia merasa sangat pusing.

"jangan kaget saat sesuatu terjadi pada kalian. Jangan kaget dengan apa yang kalian lihat.."

Kris dan Tao mengangguk mengerti mendengar ucapan Suho.

.

Sedangkan dirumah sakit Ji Hye tersenyum menatap tubuh Tao yang tengah terbaring di ranjang. "inilah saatnya.."

.

.

=To Be Countinue=

Author balik. Mianhae updatenya lama banget. Chapter depan pasti diusahakan lebih cepet. Sebenarnya awalnya males lanjutin,karena insiden ff yang satu lagi (hasil karya temen author) dibilang plagiat. Tapi,setelah liat review kalian,author jadi semangat lagi ^^.

Dan kalo dipikir-pikir kenapa makin gaje ya? #digetok

Maaf author tidak bisa balas review #dirajamreaders

Last,Mind to Review?

**December,19****th**** 2013**

**XOXO_adel**


	4. Hidden story about he (88 days) part 4

* HIDDEN STORY ABOUT HE *

Genre : Romance,Mystery

Rate : T+

Leght : chapter

Cast :

Huang Zi Tao as Tao

Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu) as Kris

Zhang Yixing (Lay) as Suho's Boyfriend

Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) as Lay's Boyfriend

Kim Jong Dae ( Chen) as Tao's Brother

Kim Jong In (Kai) as Tao's Friend

Kim Heechul as Tao's Mother

Tan Hankyung as Huang Hankyung/Tao's Father

Han Ji Hye (OC) as Xi Hye

Others

_**WARNING : YAOI,BOYS LOVE,BOY X BOY.**_

_**IF U HATE YAOI. PLEASE CLICK CLOSE!**_

_**Note :**_

_**Tulisan ini murni hasil kerja tangan saya. Jika ada kesamaan tokoh,tempat,maupun cerita lain yang mirip dengan cerita ini,itu hanya kebetulan saja. Thanks.**_

_**Tulisan bercetak tebal adalah ucapan Tao.**_

=============== Chapter 4 : Our memories and Our Short Love ===============

Cinta itu sangat unik,mempertemukan kita dengan cara yang unik

Walau ragaku menginginkan aku kembali,tapi aku tak bisa. Jadi,bersediakah kau membuatku kembali pada ragaku lagi?

=== Happy Reading ===

Saat Tao tersadar,ia mengernyit bingung. Tempat itu temaram,hanya diterangi oleh cahaya lilin. Ia dapat melihat kasur lipat berwarna putih lengkap dengan selimutnya. Tao bingung,**'aku dimana? Bukankah tadi aku ad-'**

PRANG..

Tao menoleh. Menyipitkan matanya saat melihat seorang pemuda manis terpojok di sudut ruangan itu,sebuah pedang teracung diantara manik kembarnya. Ia baru sadar,ia tak sendiri di ruangan itu. Walau temaram,Tao dapat melihat sekilas bagaimana raut ketakutan pemuda itu. Pemuda itu kini menundukkan kepalanya. Pemuda lain –si pengacung pedang- menunduk. Menjambak helaian rambut sang pemuda di hadapannya,membuat pemuda malang itu mendongak.

Tao terkesiap,melihat sosok ketakutan itu. Pemuda itu bagai bayangannya. Mereka mirip. Tidak. Mereka sama. _**SAMA.**_

Hanya saja,Tao memakai pakaian modern –pakaian yang dipakainya saat kecelakaan-,sedangkan pemuda yang 'mirip' dengan Tao memakai jubah tidur jaman kekaisaran Tang.

Tao mendekat. Mencoba melihat dengan lebih jelas. Tiga langkah lagi.

"Maafkan aku Taizhi Fei (pendamping),hidupmu sampai disini."

Tao melotot mendengarnya. Begitu juga dengan pemuda yang Tao ketahui sebagai pendamping.

'**JANGAN!'**

Pemuda pengacung pedang itu berdiri,menarik pemuda ketakutan itu berdiri juga. Tao baru sadar bahwa mereka –Tao dan Tao masa lalu-sama tinggi.

Pemuda pengacung pedang itu mengangkat pedangnya.

'**JANGAN!'**

"TIDAK!"

Cress.. Cress..

Pedang menggores indah leher jenjang dan nadi tangan kiri milik sang pendamping. Darah mengalir melalui kulit mulusnya. Tao dan sang pendamping terpekik tertahan. Airmata Tao menetes. Seiring dengan darah yang mengalir dari goresan indah luka di tubuh sang pendamping.

Tao terduduk. Matanya terpaku menatap kedua manic mata milik sang pendamping yang di yakini sebagai miliknya dimasa lalu mulai menutup. Tao terisak. Dadanya berdenyut,seolah ada sebuah perasaan merasuk kedalam dirinya. Kepingan dalam dirinya yang lain kembali padanya. Ingatan yang menerobos ke otaknya semakin memaksanya untuk terisak.

TANG

Pedang itu jatuh disamping Tao. Tao memandang nyalang pemuda yang telah membunuh 'dirinya' –secara tidak langsung-. Tao membulatkan matanya saat sang pembunuh memalingkan wajahnya menghadap Tao. **'Suho-ge..'**

.

.

Hari masih gelap saat Kris membuka mata. Ia memegang kepalanya. Bingung. Bukankah tadi ia ada dirumah Suho? Lalu kenapa ia ada disini?

Ia mengernyit melihat seorang pemuda yang bersimpuh dihadapan beberapa orang berpakaian khas masa kekaisaran Tang,membelakanginya. Kris yakin pemuda itu adalah pangeran. Mengingat jubah yang di kenakannya berlambangkan naga dengan ornamen mewah,lambang kebesaran kekaisaran. Ditambah lagi dengan kasim-kasim dan dayang yang berlutut sambil mengucapkan rentetan kalimat disertai isakan.

kris tersenyum miring saat mendengar kata,'Huang Taizhi'."Huang Taizhi? Dia seorang Putra mahkota?"

"Taizhi Fei masih hidup. Taizhi Fei bukan penghianat. Ia mencintaiku.." pangeran mahkota itu terus bergumam. Kris terpaku mendengarnya. Ia seperti mengenal suara berat ini,hanya saja ia tak mengenal nada suara ini. Ada perasaan sakit saat mendengar sang Pangeran mahkota berucap.

Kris memegangi kepalanya. Terasa sangat pening.

Pangeran mahkota membalikan badannya. Mengangkat kepalanya. Kris terkesiap dengan mata membulat. Mata itu. Wajah itu. Tubuh itu. Itu dirinya. Ya,pemuda di hadapannya bagai cermin. Hanya saja pemuda itu memiliki warna rambut hitam arang,mengingatkan Kris kepada rambut raven milik Tao.

"k-kau siapa?" Kris berkata cukup keras pada pemuda itu. Tak mendapat respon,ia mendekati sang pangeran mahkota. Mencoba menyentuh tubuhnya. Mata Kris kembali terbelalak kaget. Tembus. Tangannya melewati bahu sang pangeran. "apa yang terjadi denganku?"

Tidak menyerah. Kris mencoba kepada para kasim dan dayang. NIHIL. Ia tak percaya ini. Ia hantu?. Apa ia sedang bermimpi? Semua hal disini membuatnya linglung? Dadanya terasa sesak. Pening dikepalanya juga masih belum hilang. Ingin kembali pada kehidupannya,tapi Kris tak tahu bagaimana caranya.

Kris akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk. Tepat dihadapan sang pangeran mahkota yang bagaikan mayat hidup. Pandangan kosong,airmata yang terus mengalir sambil terus bergumam, "Taizhi Fei masih hidup. Taizhi Fei bukan penghianat. Ia mencintaiku..". Kris menatap miris. Ia datang kemasa lalu dan melihat bagaimana dirinya dimasa lalu terluka.

(Kris yakin bahwa Pangeran Mahkota adalah dirinya dimasa lalu.)

"jika aku menemui diriku dimasa lalu. Apa Tao juga?" bisiknya entah pada siapa.

*pagi hari*

Kris kembali terpaku saat memasuki wilayah luas yang tengah dikerubuni oleh masyarakat. Ia sedikit bigung akan kemana sang Putra mahkota. Mengingat Kris berencana mengikuti sang Pangeran mahkota itu kemanapun sang pangeran pergi.

Pangeran mahkota berhenti,lalu duduk di kursi kebesarannya. Kris baru sadar. "arena eksekusi. Apa akan ada yang dipancung?"

Ia menoleh kearah dirinya dimasa lalu,masih sama. Tatap mata kosong dan terlihat kacau. Kris merasa bosan dan penasaran sekarang.

Riuh masyarakat yang berbisik-bisik membuat Kris mengalihkan pandangannya menatap kumpulan manusia itu. Ia kini dapat melihat seorang pemuda manis dengan lengan terluka tengah diseret oleh dua orang algojo. Di belakangnya terlihat juga seorang gadis berumur sekitar tujuh belas tahun dengan kondisi tidak jauh berbeda,ada lebam di sekitar rahang kirinya. Mereka berdua digiring menuju dua pasang tiang kayu kokoh yang terletak di tengah-tengah arena tersebut.

Kris menyipitkkan matanya. Sepertinya ia pernah melihat pemuda yang akan dipancung tersebut. Ia terlihat familiar. Kris memegangi kepalanya yang kembali berdenyut sakit. Entah mengapa saat ia mencoba mengingat sesuatu,kepalanya selalu pusing.

"Shen Yu Zhang.."

Kris menoleh. Memandang Putera mahkota yang tengah menatap lekat seorang yang disebutnya sebagai 'Shen Yu Zhang'.

"Shen Yu? Bukankah itu artinya peramal? Zhang? Sepertinya familiar dengan orang bermarga Zhang itu.." Kris bergumam cukup keras. Toh,walaupun ia berteriak pun,tak ada yang mendengar.

Raja mulai menurunkan perintah untuk melakukan pemenggalan. Kris menatap lekat pemuda peramal dan gadis di sebelah kirinya yang juga akan dipenggal. Beberapa orang mulai membacakan hukuman dan tindak kejahatan yang dilakukan oleh sang peramal dan gadis muda itu. Tak peduli,tentu saja. Seorang Kris Wu tak perlu peduli pada kejahatan mereka. Toh,itu bukan urusannya.

"apa mereka tak takut?" Kris kagum melihat mereka. Wajah tegas namun manis dengan single dimple yang terlihat saat ia memandang putra mahkota sambil menunduk dan tersenyum kecil,memberi hormat.

Kedua algojo disisi kiri kanannya mulai mengangkat pedang panjang yang bersinar akibat pantulan cahaya matahari pagi. Peramal itu menutup matanya,siap menunggu kematiannya.

Kris melototkan matanya kaget. Ingat akan seseatu.

Pedang itu menggorok leher jenjang nan mulus milik sang peramal,tepat saat Kris berteriak..

"LAY!"

Srett..

Bughhh..

Kepala itu terpisah dari tubuhnya. Jatuh tepat tiga puluh meter di hadapan Kris. Meninggalkan tubuhnya yang kini ikut ambruk namun tertahan tali yang mengikat kedua tangannya dan terhubung ke tiang disisi kanan dan kirinya. Kris memandang miris ceceran darah akibat tebasan itu. Kakinya terasa lemas. Kris melangkahkan paksa kakinya menuju kepala milik Lay. Setetes air mata mengalir saat melihat bagian terpenting dari tubuh manusia itu penuh darah. Kedua matanya terpejam sempurna dengan sebuah senyum miris yang terukir di kepala tak berfungsi itu.

Kris berjongkok. Mencoba menyentuh. Gagal,tentu saja.

"Lay-ah,inikah yang mau kau tunjukkan padaku? Inikah yang terjadi dimasa lalu kita?. Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Dimana Tao?"

Kris kembali menangis. Ia bingung dan merasa bersalah. Bagaimana mungkin 'dirinya yang lain' hanya berdiam diri seperti ini? Apa itu yang dilakukan oleh seorang putera mahkota?

Srett..

Bughhh..

Kris menoleh saat suara itu terdengar dari arah belakangnya. Ia menoleh. Mendapati kepala lain yang kini juga telah terpisah dari tubuhnya. Seorang gadis muda yang tadi juga diikat di tiang sebelah kiri Lay. Bersimpah darah. Raut wajah itu menyiratkan kesakitan.

Kris baru saja akan berdiri. Saat cahaya itu menerpanya. Dan menariknya entah kemana.

.

88 Days

.

Suho dan Lay terkejut saat melihat kedua makhluk berbeda jenis –dalam artian roh dan manusia- dihadapan mereka mulai beremosional dengan mengeluarkan kristal bening dari kedua mata mereka yang terpejam. Lay memandang mereka khawatir. Meremas lengan kiri sang kekasih.

"lakukan sesuatu.." bisiknya.

Suho mengangguk. Mengambil buku kuno di hadapannya,lalu menutupnya. Membuat cahaya biru terang yang tadi muncul dari dalam buku itu,tertelan kembali oleh sang buku kuno. Lafalan mantra dalam bahasa yang tidak Lay –dan kebanyakan orang- mengerti mulai terdengar dari bibir Suho.

Tersentak. Kedua makhluk berbeda jenis itu membuka matanya tiba-tiba membuat pemuda manis dengan single dimple itu terkaget. Namun ia lega. Helaan nafas terdengar dari Suho yang kini tengah dibanjiri keringat.

"aku yakin kalian sangat shock dengan apa yang kalian lihat." Lay membuka suara. Menyodorkan dua gelas air putih –yang sudah ia siapkan- kepada mereka.

Mengusap lembut wajah kekasihnya,Lay kembali berucap,"itu hanya kilasan ingatan masa lalu. Tenangkan diri kalian. Kami akan menjelaskan sesuatu."

Lay memang tidak menoleh. Namun ia tahu bahwa Tao dan Kris mengangguk.

Baru saja Lay akan membuka suara,untaian kata dari Tao membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya.**'aku terkejut dengan apa yang kulihat. Aku melihat diriku dibunuh dengan begitu baik oleh pembunuh profesional. Goresan itu sangat indah,namun aku yakin itu sangat sakit. Saat pedang itu menggores tubuhku dimasa lalu,entah kenapa aku juga merasakan goresan itu.'**

Berhenti sebentar,Tao meletakan gelas yang hampir kosong itu dimeja. **'aku takut saat melihat itu. Sakit sekali. Bahkan aku seperti dirasuki oleh sebuah kepingan masa lalu yang bahkan masih terbayang sampai sekarang. Aku juga sedikit kecewa saat melihat siapa yang membunuhku dimasa lalu..'**

"Tao aku-"

Tao mengangkat tangan kanannya,mengisyaratkan Suho untuk diam. Tao tersenyum kecil diikuti gelengan. **'memang kecewa mengetahui siapa yang membunuhku saat itu. Tapi bukankah itu masa lalu? Lihatlah! Bukankah pembunuh brengsek itu sudah menjelma menjadi seorang malaikat penolongku?'**

Kris terbelalak,"Suho yang membunuhmu dimasa lalu?"

Tao tersenyum lagi lalu mengangguk. Menghapus sisa cairan yang turun dipipinya lalu terbelalak. **'gege,aku menangis. Aku bisa menangis..'**

Lay tersenyum tipis. Menghentikan kegiatan mengusap keringat sang kekasih lalu menatap Tao dengan lembut. "memori dan sebagian perasaanmu telah kembali padamu. Menyatu dengan jiwa dan hatimu. Dengan kata lain,dirimu yang lain telah kembali padamu. Sembilan puluh sembilan reinkarnasimu telah pergi ketempat mereka seharusnya. Mengembalikan memorimu untuk mengikuti takdir."

Tao memiringkan kepalanya kekiri,**'aku tak mengerti ge..'**

"aku juga. Aku bingung kenapa aku melihat aku bisa disana. Melihat aku yang dulu ternyata seorang Huang Taizhi. Hell,bayangkan aku seorang Pangeran mahkota. Namun aku heran dan kecewa. Heran karena aku saat itu terlihat sangat sedih. Sedangkan kecewa karena aku melihat Lay terbunuh dihadapanku. Kalian tahu? Aku sangat terkejut melihat kepala milik Lay menggelinding dengan darah. Arghh.. kejadian itu seperti kaset rusak diotakku." Kris mengakhiri ceritanya sambil mengacak surai pirangnya. Menghiraukan tatapan bingung dari Tao.

Hening

Krik

Krik

"hhh.."

Helaan nafas milik Suho memecah keheningan.

"sebelumnya aku minta maaf. Terutama kau Tao." Suho menunduk,meminta maaf.

'**sudah kubilang itu masa lalu,Suho-ge' **Tao berucap dengan dewasa,namun tetap saja nada ceria yang lebih mengarah kekanakan itu terdengar jelas. Kedutan kecil muncul dibibir Kris. Tak dapat menahan senyum melihat sosok Tao yang kini nampak begitu indah dan luar biasa.

Suho tersenyum,"terima kasih Tao. Sekarang dengarkan kami."

Tao dan Kris mengangguk.

Hening

"tapi,aku harus mulai dari mana?" Suho menggaruk kepala belakangnya bingung. Kris memutar kedua bola matanya bosan.

"jelaskan kenapa kau membunuh Tao!" Kris Wu,kau benar-benar..

Suho mengangguk,"kalian tentu tahu politik dimasa lalu. Sebuah kesalahan kecil saja,dapat menimbulkan sebuah bencana. Dan itulah yang terjadi"

Lay mengisyaratkan Suho bahwa ia yang akan melanjutkan cerita. " semua berawal setahun sebelum kejadian mengenaskan itu. Hari itu aku dan pelayanku,Xi Hye yang sekarang kita ketahui sebagai Ji Hye pergi memenuhi undangan kerajaan di istana. Disana aku diminta untuk meramalkan kelanjutan kehidupan kekaisaran Raja. Semua berjalan lancar awalnya,namun itu hanya hingga permaisuri bertanya siapa yang pantas untuk menjadi pendamping. Saat itu aku menjawab dengan kalimat yang melintas langsung dipikiranku."

'**apa itu?'**

Lay menghela nafas pelan."Pendamping adalah orang yang akan menghancurkan Selir. Menjatuhkan kekuasaannya. Bahkan aku meramalkan bahwa,pendamping adalah bulan terkuat saat ia naik tahta."

"lalu apa karena itu Suho membunuh Tao?" Kris bertanya sambil menatap tajam Suho. Mengernyit takut,Suho segera menyambar air putih miliknya.

Lay mengangguk membenarkan pertanyaan Kris."saat itu Suho menjabat sebagai Menteri Pertahan dan merupakan tangan kanan Selir. Ia diperintahkan untuk menemuiku dan memaksaku untuk membunuh pendamping dengan ilmu sihir. Aku menolak. Aku tak begitu ingat,tapi yang aku tahu keesokan paginya aku menemukan diriku dan Xi Hye telah berada di penjara dengan tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan terhadap pendamping. Pagi itu aku juga mengetahui bahwa Tao telah dibunuh selang beberapa jam setelah Suho mendatangiku."

"kau sangat kejam." Cibir Kris sambil tetap menatap Suho dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"bukankah aku sudah minta maaf?" Suho membantah tak terima akan ucapan Kris. Tao dan Lay hanya menggelengkan kepala mereka pelan. Geli melihat tingkah dua pemuda tampan dengan gold rasio pada tinggi badan mereka.

Tao berdehem pelan,**'lalu apa yang terjadi setelahnya?. Apa setelah itu Lay-ge dibunuh oleh Suho-ge seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kris-ge?'**

"bukan aku yang membunuhnya. Ia dihukum pancung oleh Yang Mulia Raja begitu pula dengan seluruh anggota keluargamu,dengan tuduhan penghianatan. Kau tahu apa itu hukuman pancung?. Saat kau dipancung,kau akan diikat diantara dua tiang. Lalu kepalamu akan di pe-"

'**STOP!. BERHENTI! Jangan diteruskan lagi. Itu mengerikan..' **Tao memotong ucapan panjang lebar Suho sambil berteriak histeris dengan kedua tangan menutup kedua telinganya. Ah,apa aku belum mengatakan bahwa Tao itu penakut?

Kris dan Lay menepuk jidat mereka bersamaan. Mereka baru ingat Tao yang sekarang dalam wujud han- maksudku roh,adalah penakut dan anti terhadap hal sadis seperti itu.

Lay mencubit pelan lengan Suho,mengisyaratkan Suho untuk diam. Sedangkan Kris? Menenangkan Tao dengan cara mengelus pelan surai hitam Tao sambil terus memberi glare terbaiknya pada Suho.

Suho mendekati Lay sambil berbisik pelan ditelinga pemuda dengan single dimple itu."cinta memang mengalahkan segalanya. Bahkan perbedaan jenis pun..". Lay hanya mengangguk membenarkan,ia takjub.

'**jadi apa hubungannya dengan masa kini?' **Tao bertanya setelah ia merasa lebih tenang dan telah melepaskan diri dari tangan besar Kris. Jujur saja,sentuhan Kris membuatnya merasa emh.. bagaimana mengatakannya? Emhh.. berdebar –mungkin-.

Suho mengangguk,"Kau akan tahu nanti. Tapi,intinya adalah kita harus mengikuti sumpah Lay. Menyatukan takdir yang terpisah untuk menyelamatkan Tao."

Kris menaikan sebelah alisnya,"memangnya Lay bersumpah apa dan kapan?"

Lay berdecak kesal. Kris itu sangat cerewet. "sumpahku adalah setelah seratus kali reinkarnasi,kita akan bertemu lagi dan memperbaiki takdir. Dan aku mengucapkannya dua kali. Pertama di penjara dan yang keuda sesaat sebelum aku dipenggal."

'**woah.. jadi kita semua bereinkarnasi terus. Daebakk..'**

"Tapi,asal kalian tahu. Jika takdir tak bisa dipertemukan,maka Tao akan meninggalkan dunia untuk selama-lamanya setelah sisa waktu delapan puluh dua hari berlalu.."

"APA?!"

'**APA?!'**

**.**

**.**

Sisa waktu 80 hari

.

.

Tao menelusuri rumah sakit. Melogok kesana kemari,mencari seseorang. Kris? Ia sudah bertemu dengannya tadi pagi. Lay dan Suho? Ia malas bertemu dengan dua orang yang selalu bercerita horor padanya itu. Lalu siapa? Ji Hye? Ah benar. Sejak dua hari yang lalu ia tak melihat Ji Hye dirumah sakit. Tao merasa kesepian karenanya.

"GEGE!"

AH! Suara itu.

Tao membalikkan badannya,menghadap sumber suara.**'Ji Hye! Kau kemana saja dua hari ini?!aku kesepian?!'**

Ji Hye terkekeh mendengarnya. Ditambah lagi dengan ekspresi imut Tao. Ah,ingi rasanya mencubit pipi Tao.

"aku menghilang karena aku takut kau terkejut melihatku.."

Ji Hye berucap sambil menarik tangan kanan Tao menuju arah taman rumah sakit. Mengabaikan ekspresi terkejut Tao.**'terkejut?. terkejut kenapa?'**

Ji Hye berhenti. Monoleh menghadap Tao. Mengerutkan alisnya,lalu berucap,"bukankah mereka sudah memberi tahumu,ge?"

'**mereka? Siapa?'**

"tentu saja Suho dan Lay."

'**jadi kau benar-benar reinkarnasi Xi Hye?'**

Ji Hye tersenyum lalu berlari,"menurutmu?"

'**YA! TUNGGU AKU! HAN JI HYE!'**

.

"menurutmu,apa Kris-ssi itu menyukai Tao?"

Kai menurunkan komik one piece yang tengah dibacanya. Ia menoleh pada Chen yang berada tepat disebelahnya. Sedikit berpikir.

"menurutku,emmhh.. ya. Dia menyukai Tao hyung yang imut dan manis itu."

Chen tersenyum lebar. Merasa bangga. "tentu saja. Tao kan adikku.."

Kai mencibir Chen. Beralih menatap Kris yang tengah tertidur di sisi kiri ranjang Tao,Dengan kepala yang bertumpu pada ranjang.

"mereka pasti terlihat sangat serasi. Tao hyung yang manis dan Kris Wu yang dengan berat hati aku mengatakan dia tampan."

Chen mengangguk membenarkan,"menurutku juga begitu. Asal Tao bahagia,aku turut bahagia."

Kai menaikan kembali komiknya. Melanjutkan membaca sambil berucap,"kau terlalu dramatis. Kenapa tidak selesaikan urusan percintaanmu dengan Baozi mu itu saja sih?"

Chen mendelik sambil mengangkat tangan kananya. Siap memberikatan 'sentuhan manis' untuk Kai. "YA! KKAMJONGG!"

.

.

'**gege..'**

"Ya?"

'**gege sedang apa?'**

Kris mengalihkan pandangannya dari kalender mini di pangkuannya,menatap Tao yang kini tengah memandangnya dengan binar ingin tahu di mata kelamnya. Mereka kini tengah berada didalam kamar milik Kris. Kamar tidur dengan aksen eropa yang sangat kental. Interior elegan dan sangat modern. Hell,tidak heran. Bukankah ini rumah milik seorang Kris Wu?

"aku hanya menandai tanggal.."

Tao menautkan alisnya bingung.**'untuk apa? Apa gege berulang tahun?'**

Kris tertawa pelan lalu menggeleng."tidak,bukan itu Tao. Aku menandai kapan delapan puluh hari sisa waktu kita berakhir. Setidaknya aku ingin menikmatinya.."

Tao kini memiringkan kepalanya sedikit kekiri. Jujur saja. Ia makin bingung. **'menikmati?'**

Kris tersenyum. Mengisyaratkan agar Tao duduk disebelahnya. Tao menurut. Mengikuti Kris duduk di ranjang King size milik Kris.

Kris tersenyum lagi. Tanpa pemberitahuan atau aba-aba,merebahkan kepalanya di paha Tao yang terbalut jeans. Terkejut? Tentu saja. Dan lihat saja! Ehm maaf karena kita tidak bisa melihat. Jadi,bayangkan saja kedua pipi tembam Tao tengah merona tipis,menampilkan pias merah muda samar dipipi tembamnya.

'**gege..'**

"kenapa? Biarkan dulu seperti ini. Terakhir kali aku merasakan perasaan senyaman ini sekitar empat belas tahun yang lalu. Orang tuaku terlalu sibuk mengurusi urusan pekerjaan mereka. Melupakan bahwa mempunyai seorang anak. Aku merasa kesepian.."

Kris tersenyum miris. Menyamankan posisi kepalanya,Kris meletakan kalender itu di nakas sebelah tempat tidurnya.

"Sejak kehadiranmu. Aku merasa lebih baik. Tak pernah kesepian. Seperti menemukan warna baru untuk hidupku. Bahkan berpetualang mengungkap masa lalu. Itu luar biasa. Sangat senang bisa mengenalmu.."

Kris meraih tangan kiri Tao. Meletakan tangan itu. Menuntun jemari lentiknya untuk mengelus rambut pirang miliknya.

Tao tersenyum. Mengerti akan permintaan Kris. Jemari lentiknya mulai mengelus pelan surai pirang itu penuh perasaan.

Sedangkan Kris tersenyum senang. Memejamkan kedua onixnya.'Bukan hanya terjerat. Aku bahkan sudah terjebak dalam pesonamu Huang Zi Tao. Dan aku rasa aku bukan hanya menyukaimu,tapi mencintaimu Huang Zi Tao..'

Tao menundukkan kepalanya. Hembusan nafas teratur Kris menyapa pendengarannya. Kris telah tertidur.

'**yang aku bingungkan adalah kenapa hanya Kris-ge manusia yang dapat bersentuhan denganku. Apa itu karena dimasa lalu kau adalah kekasihku?. Aku bingung..'**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=To Be Countinue=**

**.**

**.**

**Tadaaaa.. annyeong ^^**

**Author kembali membawa part 4. Author sebisa mungkin untuk menulis cerita ini dengan cepat. Melihat permintaan kalian untuk update kilat,author berharap bisa memenuhi permintaan kalian. Mungkin chapter ini sangat mengecewakan. Karena author hanya menulisnya selama dua hari. Untung saja ide tiba-tiba menghampiri author.**

**Special Thanks to :**

** ,Laibel,ajib4ff,ayolopetyas11,Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw,aninkyuelf, 91,Aswshn,KTHS,fallforhaehyuk,MimiTao,Guest,dewicloudsddangko,uwiechan92,DwitaDwita,TTy T.T,tuti handayani,kim hyun sooo,Baby Ziren KTS,amoebbang, ,Ruii419,jettaome.**

**Terima kasih untuk para readers yang bersedia untuk review di chap-chap sebelumnya.**

**Author juga ingin mengucapkan '**_**Selamat Hari Natal bagi kalian yang merayakan. Semoga kebahagiaan natal selalu menyertai kalian.'**_

**Last,Mind to Review?**

**December,24****th**** 2013**

**XOXO-adel**


	5. Hidden story about he (88 days) part 5

* HIDDEN STORY ABOUT HE *

Genre : Romance,Mystery

Rate : T+

Leght : chapter

Cast :

Huang Zi Tao as Tao

Wu Yi Fan (Kris Wu) as Kris

Zhang Yixing (Lay) as Suho's Boyfriend

Kim Joonmyeon (Suho) as Lay's Boyfriend

Kim Jong Dae ( Chen) as Tao's Brother

Kim Jong In (Kai) as Tao's Friend

Kim Heechul as Tao's Mother

Tan Hankyung as Huang Hankyung/Tao's Father

Han Ji Hye (OC) as Xi Hye

Others

_**WARNING : YAOI,BOYS LOVE,BOY X BOY.**_

_**IF U HATE YAOI. PLEASE CLICK CLOSE!**_

_**Note :**_

_**Tulisan ini murni hasil kerja tangan saya. Jika ada kesamaan tokoh,tempat,maupun cerita lain yang mirip dengan cerita ini,itu hanya kebetulan saja. Thanks.**_

_**Cerita ini memiliki banyak adengan yang adaptasi dari serial Gosh dan 49 Days.**_

_**Tulisan bercetak tebal adalah ucapan Tao.**_

=============== Chapter 5: Our Short Story Now Countinue ===============

Cinta itu sangat unik,mempertemukan kita dengan cara yang unik

Walau ragaku menginginkan aku kembali,tapi aku tak bisa. Jadi,bersediakah kau membuatku kembali pada ragaku lagi?

=== Happy Reading ===

Cahaya mentari mengusik tidur tampan namja dengan surai pirang itu. Membangunkan sang namja. Mengedip beberapa kali,akhirnya mata tajam itu terbuka dengan malasnya. Melirik kanan dan kirinya,mendesah kecewa saat tak menemukan apa yang dia cari.

Sambil mengacak surai pirangnya,Kris –si pirang itu- beranjak duduk di sisi tempat kidur king sizenya. Merenggut kesal lalu berdecak saat ia tetap berusaha menemukan apa yang dia cari,namun tidak ditemukannya.

Beranjak bangun pemuda itu kini tersenyum sendiri. Membelai surai pirang kebanggaannya dengan tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. Apa yang terjadi denganmu Kris Wu? Apa kau terbentur? Atau kau bermimpi terlampau indah saat tidur tadi?

Ngomong-ngomong soal mimpi,Kris kita ini tidak bermimpi. Namun,sedang atau lebih tepatnya telah mengalami yang orang banyak katakan sebagai 'dream come true'. Kalian bingung? Oh ayolah! Apa kalian tak ingat ending di chapter kemarin? Tak ingat? Ck. Mari ku ingatkan.

Jadi,semalam,Pangeran Pirang kita ini tidur nyenyak dipangkuan makhluk tak kasat mata yang manis,dan kita ketahui dia sebagai Tao. Namja dengan surai gelap dan lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya. Bukan hanya tidur dipangkuan Tao,tapi Kris juga tertidur dengan belaian kasih dari tangan lembut dan jemari lentik milik Tao. Aigoo.. Tao benar-benar tak cocok menjadi roh.

Kembali pada Pangeran pirang kita yang kelihatan sedikit err.. bagaimana mengatakannya? Ah baiklah.. sedikit –atau lebih tepatnya sangat- kacau dan out of character. Menurut kalian apa penyebabnya? Apa? Jatuh cinta? Mungkin kalian benar tentang itu. Pangeran es semacam Kris Wu tiba-tiba bertindak aneh setelah mendapat belaian sayang dan pangkuan hangat 'seorang' roh bernama Huang Zi Tao semalam. Bukankah itu yang disebut sebagai jatuh cinta?

Dan lihatlah sekarang! Pemuda tampan itu kini memegangi dangunya,pose berpikir.

"bukankah kemarin aku tidur dipangkuan Tao? Lalu kenapa aku bisa tidur ditengah-tengah ranjang?"

Bagaimana kalau kita tinggalkan saja Pangeran tampan yang satu ini?. Aku tak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi tentang dia yang sangat berantakan pagi ini. Dan aku tak mau di cap sebagai author yang menistakan Kris Wu.

.

.

Suho dan Lay baru saja mendudukan badan mereka di sofa putih di sisi kiri ruangan serba putih dengan bau obat-obatan yang menyengat hidung itu. Chen memberikan dua cangkir teh krisan kepada Suho dan Lay. Menyeruputnya,membiarkan cairan berwarna coklat bening itu mengaliri tenggorokannya yang cukup kering.

Suho mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum ikut membiarkan cairan itu melewati tenggorokannya.

"Jadi,apa ada hal yang sangat penting hingga kau meminta kami datang pagi-atau mungkin sudah siang- ini?" Lay bertanya setelah meletakan cangkir tehnya di meja kaca bening itu sambil tersenyum.

Chen tersenyum kecil. "ada yang ingin kutanyakan. Atau lebih tepatnya meminta pendapat."

"apa itu?" ingin tahu adalah nada suara Suho saat bertanya pada pemuda yang menjabat sebagai kakak kandung Tao itu. Lay hanya mengangguk antusias,ingin tahu.

Lagi,pemuda berambut dark choco itu tersenyum. Menatap sosok pemuda manis yang tengah terbaring lemah di bantu berbagai jenis alat medis yang menempel di tubuhnya agar ia tetap hidup. "tidakkah kalian berpikir bahwa Kris Wu menyukai adikku?"

Ekspresi terkejut jelas tercetak di wajah Suho dan Lay. Chen benar-benar tipe orang yang sangat peka.

Suho berdehem sebelum menjawab,"aku berpikir mungkin saja itu terjadi. Tapi pertanyaannya adalah apa kau percaya pada orang yang baru kau kenal selama sepuluh hari?"

Lay mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Suho. Ada apa dengan kekasihnya itu?

Chen menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Bukan senyum manis seperti sebelumnya,tapi sebuah senyum miris. "mungkin aku lebih memilih ia tidak menyukai adikku."

"Kenapa?"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Tao,ia menjawab pertanyaan Lay."Karena,orang seperti Kris Wu terlihat seperti mempermainkan adikku. Tao masih terbaring disini. Bahkan dokter tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi. Aku berpikir bahwa Kris Wu hanya bermain main. Bahkan ia tidak pernah dekat dengan adikku."

Helaan nafas berat terdengar dari Suho dan Lay. "tapi Chen,jika ketulusan itu benar-benar ada. Apa kau akan memberikankan Tao pada Kris?"

Chen mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suho yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tak mudah di mengerti."mungkin." jawabnya singkat sebelum menyeruput lagi teh krisannya yang hampir dingin.

'Ternyata masalahnya ada pada Chen.' Batin Lay gusar.

.

.

Kalender kecil itu masih terlihat baru. Ada sekitar tujuh belas coretan merah di beberapa kotak tanggalnya. Tanggal tiga belas januari. Tak terasa sisa waktu Tao hanya tinggal tujuh puluh satu hari.

Kris memandang kalender itu dengan wajah bingungnya. Sepertinya tengah berpikir.

**puk**

sebuah bunga lili putih jatuh dihadapannya. Membuat si pirang dari kanada itu mendongakkan kepalanya.

'**apa Kris-ge tengah berpikir?'**

Suara itu membuat lamunannya buyar. Memandang roh manis dengan rambut ravennya yang lembut. Ia tersenyum samar. Mengulurkan tangannya menyentuh sisi lain sofa yang tengah ia duduki. Mengisyaratkan pemuda panda itu duduk di sebelahnya.

Sedikit canggung. Pemuda panda itu mendudukkan dirinya disamping pemuda pirang yang tengah memandangnya takjub.

'**apa gege sedang sibuk?'**

"Tidak. Ada apa hm?"

'**tidak. Aku hanya sedikit bosan.'**

"bosan?" Kris mengernyit.

'**Ji Hye menghilang. Itu membuatku kesepian.'**

Kris terkekeh memandang Tao yang kini tengah mem-pout bibirnya imut. Sebuah ide terlintas di otaknya. Ia melirik sebuah jam di sudut ruangan. Jarum panjang jam analog itu menunjuk titik diantara angka tujuh dan delapan. Sedangkan jarum pendeknya menunjuk titik diantara enam dan tujuh.

'pukul tujuh kurang' pikir Kris.

"Tao?"

'**ya?'**

"Mau ikut denganku?"

'**kemana?'**

Kris tersenyum misterius pada pemuda raven itu. Menggandeng tangannya lalu menariknya pelan. Ia berbalik sejenak menghadap pemuda panda di belakangnya setelah menyambar kunci mobilnya. Wajah manis itu menampakkan ekspresi terkejutnya saat Kris menoleh,"Rahasia.",satu kata dari bibir Kris sebelum pemuda itu kembali menghadap kedepan dan menarik tangannya lagi,cukup membuatnya bingung sejenak. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan wajah merona tipis saat menyadari bahwa tangannya masih bertaut dengan pemuda tinggi itu.

'**adakah jawaban atas keanehan yang terjadi padaku?. Kenapa hanya Kris-ge?.'**

Berhentilah membatin Huang ZiTao. Harusnya kau sadar apa yang telah dan tengah terjadi dulu dan sekarang. Bukankah seharusnya alasannya hanya ada satu? Kau tahu itu apa kan?

.

.

Gelap malam menemani dua atau mungkin empat orang jika dua diantara mereka terhitung. Baiklah anggap saja dua. Karena dua diantara mereka tengah tertidur pulas.

"aku merasa Tao dan Chen semakin kurus saja." Pria dewasa yang lebih terlihat tegas membuka percakapan keduanya.

"aku rasa juga begitu. Chen sangat menyayangi adiknya." Pria manis disebelahnya mengomentari ucapan pria disebelahnya dengan nada sendu.

"aku merasa sangat bersalah pada mereka berdua."

Pria manis itu menoleh. Menatap sendu pada pria dewasa yang merupakan mantan suaminya. Ayah kandung Tao dan Chen.

"kau pikir aku tidak?"

"setidaknya,kau mampu mengurus Chen dengan baik. Ia sangat bahagia bersamamu. Ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang luar biasa dewasa."

"dia sepertimu. Jong Dae mirip denganmu. Ia selalu optimis. Ia baik dan selalu percaya pada sesuatu yang ia yakini. Ia mengingatkanku padamu."

Hankyung –ayah Tao dan Chen- tersenyum. Sedikit terbesit rasa bangga dalam dirinya. Bangga karena putra sulungnya mirip dengannya.

"bagiku. Tao mirip denganmu. Ia lembut dan manis. Polos namun keras kepala. Ia terlihat kuat. Namun dibalik itu,ia adalah sosok yang sangat rapuh. Mirip denganmu."

Pria yang berstatus sebagai Ibu dari Tao dan Chen itu hanya tersenyum kecil. Matanya sedikit berair saat mengingat kondisi putra bungsunya sekarang. Ia merasa bukan ibu yang baik.

"Tao selalu berharap agar ia bisa memiliki keluarga yang utuh lagi. Ia tak pernah meminta apapun secara berlebihan. Ia selalu berdoa di setiap natal. Ia ingin kau kembali."

Hankyung menatap Heechul sambil tersenyum kecil. "bukankah ia terlalu polos?"

Heechul meneteskan setetes airmatanya. "Kejadian dimasa lalu biarlah menjadi cerita kelam."

"apa kita benar-benar tak dapat bersama lagi?. Pikirkan masa depan kedua putra kita."

"aku tidak pernah memikirkannya. Jika kau tak sanggup mengurus Tao sendirian,biarkan aku yang merawatnya. Aku ibunya."

"Chullie.."

Tanpa mereka sadari. Seseorang tidak tertidur. Ia hanya memejamkan matanya. Terlalu sulit untuk tidur ditengah kondisi keluarganya yang seperti kepingan puzzle. Ia bukanlah sosok yang kuat. Ia sama seperti adiknya,terlihat kuat namun sebenarnya rapuh.

'Kalian terlalu egois. Tak bisakah kalian bersama lagi?. Setidaknya demi Tao.'

Ia berbisik sepelan mungkin. Biarlah hanya dia yang menyimpannya untuk saat ini.

.

.

Hamparan air dihadapan mereka menyita seluruh perhatian mereka. Seoul sangat cerah malam ini. Sungai han cukup ramai malam ini. Langit juga terlihat sangat bersuka cita malam ini. Bintang bertebaran,seakan melawan cahaya terang lampu-lampu gemerlap kota Seoul.

Tao menghirup nafas sedalam-dalamnya. Membiarkan paru-parunya terisi oleh udara segar sungai Han. Matanya terpejam,menyembunyikan manik kelamnya yang tajam namun terkesan lembut. Rambut ravennya tertiup angin,ia membiarkannya. Seakan angin membawa pergi semua kepenatannya. Membawa pergi semua kesedihannya. Walau hanya sejenak.

Pemuda pirang disampingnya hanya tersenyum kecil. Wajah malaikat itu terlihat sangat luar biasa. Walau luka terpancar dari wajahnya,keindahan mengalahkan semuanya. Terkadang ia berpikir. Berpikir mengapa Tuhan sangat kejam padanya. Kejam pada takdir keduanya. Ya,keduanya. Dirinya dan Tao. Dimasa lalu Tao terluka. Dimasa kini pun,ia juga terluka. Tak bisakah sekali saja Tao bahagia? Kenapa bukan dirinya saja? Setidaknya,ia tidak akan melihat orang yang dulu dan sekarang ia kasihi terluka. Biarlah ia yang terluka. Sungguh. Ia hanya ingin Tao merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan sekarang.

Angin kembali bertiup. Tao membuka matanya. Memperlihatkan manik kembarnya. Ia tersenyum menatap langit.

'**Tao bersyukur disini sepi..'**

"Ya. Jika tidak,mereka akan mengatakan bahwa aku orang gila."

Tao terkekeh pelan. Direntangkannya kedua tangannya seraya merebahkan tubuhnya diatas rumput. Dari pengelihatan sisi kita,Tao sebenarnya mengambang. Namun,dari sisi Kris,Tao benar-benar merebahkan dirinya. Menumpukan semua berat tubuhnya di rerumputan.

Kris tersenyum seraya ikut merebahkan dirinya diatas rerumputan. Memandang langit malam yang ditaburi bintang-bintang dan cahaya rembulan yang menjadi ratu.

Hening seketika menyelimuti mereka. Samar-samar hanya terdengar bising suara kendaraan di kejauhan disertai beberapa suara-suara bisikan serta candaan dari pengunjung lainnya. Suara hembusan angin malam menambah kesan err.. romantis mungkin?

'**xie-xie gege..'**

Kris menoleh,sambil mengernyit. "untuk apa?"

'**untuk semuanya. Untuk keberanian gege pada roh sepertiku. Untuk semua yang telah gege lakukan untuk menghibur keluargaku. Xie-xie ge..'**

Tao memandang Kris dengan senyum tulus mengembang dibibir kucingnya. Kris membalas senyum Tao dengan tak kalah menawan. Pemuda pirang itu tak menjawab,namun merebahkan dirinya direrumputan ikut menatap indahnya langit malam Seoul.

"kau ingin berterima kasih kan?"

Tao mengangguk.

"sungguh?"

'**tentu saja ..'**

Kris memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Tao dengan tangan kiri menumpu kepalanya. Sementara Tao masih dengan posisi terlentang dengan kepala menghadap ke arah Kris.

"cukup dengan disini bersamaku."

Tao mengernyit,**'shenme?'**

"cukup tinggal disisiku. Cukup berjuang untuk kembali membuka matamu. Cukup kau biarkan aku melihat matamu yang sebenarnya. Cukup dengan aku mendengar suaramu memanggil namaku secara langsung. Cukup itu. Aku tak akan meminta lebih."

Mata obsidian kelam itu menampakan kaca-kaca bening. Memandang mata elang tajam milik pemuda pirang dihadapannya. Ada sebuah sinar penuh harap di kedua maniknya. Harapan untuk percaya pada pemuda pirang itu.

"kau cukup percaya padaku,Huang ZiTao."

Dan air asin itu menetes membasahi pipi mulusnya. Ia melihatnya. Mata itu memberikan kesejukan dan harapan. Bolehkah ia percaya sekarang?

.

.

Suho memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin menerpa wajah angelicnya. Angin memang selalu menjadi teman yang baik.

Membuka matanya kala sebuah aroma khas latte menyeruak ke dalam penciumannya. Tersenyum,ia mengulurkan tangannya menerima pemberian dari pemuda manis dengan single dimple itu.

"Jangan banyak melamun,Tuan Kim."

"Baiklah Nyonya Kim. Tapi,tidakkah kau melihat bahwa malam ini sangat indah?"

Lay melemparkan pandangannya kearah lain. Pipinya menampilkan pias merah sama setelah mendengar ucapan kekasihnya tadi.

Suho terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah manis kekasihnya. Dihirupnya aroma latte miliknya sebelum membiarkan cairan itu membasahi tenggorokkannya.

"minumlah latte mu. Nanti dingin."

Teguran dari Suho membuat Lay sadar dari acara ayo-alihkan-pandangan-ke-arah-lain. Lay tersenyum kecil saat melihat wajah angelic Suho yang kini tengah menatapnya lembut.

Lay menyeruput latte miliknya pelan. Menurunkan cangkir itu setelah cairan manis bercampur pahit itu melewati tenggorokannya.

"malam ini sangat indah." Ia bergumam. Mengaibaikan bahwa sang kekasih tengah memandang wajah manis miliknya dengan tatapan kagum.

"bukankah tadi kau mengatakan langit malam ini sangat indah? Kenapa kau sekarang malah memandangiku?"

Lay mempout bibirnya kesal. Menatap kekasihnya yang cukup pendek itu.

"kau jauh lebih indah."

"berhentilah mengatakan hal menjijikan seperti itu Tuan Kim."

"tidakkah aku terdengar seperti pujangga Nyonya Kim?"

"berhenti menggodaku Kim Junmyeon."

"maafkan aku. Aku rasa aku tidak bisa berhenti melakukannya Kim Yixing."

Kalau saja Suho bukan kekasihnya,Lay pasti sudah melempar pemuda itu dari balkon tempat meraka berdiri sekarang dengan kekuatan penuh.

"berhenti mempout bibirmu seperti itu. Aku rasa Tao dan Kris pun tengah melakukan acara romantis malam ini. Jadi,apa salahnya aku juga?"

"kau bilang apa? Tao dan Kris?"

Suho mengangguk,"benar. Kris bilang ia ingin mengajak Tao ke Sungai Han malam ini."

"Kris benar-benar menyukai Tao sepertinya."

"masih sama seperti dulu."

.

.

Kai baru saja membuka matanya. Belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Bahkan ia baru seperempat sadar. Jam di sudut ruangan baru menunjukkan pukul empat lebih tiga puluh tujuh. Pantas saja ia masih mengantuk. Ia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya untuk memastikan siapa saja yang ada di ruangan itu. Ah,Chen ternyata masih tertidur di sofa dihadapannya ternyata. Chen tertidur sambil mendapati belaian dari seorang pemuda berambut raven dengan garis hitam dibawah matanya.

Tunggu!

Panda?

Kai terbelalak. Matanya kontan terbuka sempurna. Dia terlihat seperti,"Panda?!"

.

.

.

To Be Countinue

.

.

.

Annyeong. Akhirnya author bisa kembali lagi membawa lanjutan FF ini. Terlalu lamakah author updatenya? Author sedikit sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

Author juga membuat dua project baru dengan pair berbeda. Chanbaek (ff colaborasi) dan TaoLay. Dua project tersebut akan di update secepatnya.

Dan ah,terima kasih untuk seluruh reader yang beredia membaca dan juga memberikan review pada author. Keep review ne? jangan jadi pembaca gelap. Dosa loh #digampar

**Special Thanks to :**

**62 KrisTao ZIWU****,****CY Destiny**** ,****anisa. 1****, Anindya jung,****NaughtyTAO****, ,Laibel,ajib4ff,ayolopetyas11,Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw,aninkyuelf, 91,Aswshn,KTHS,fallforhaehyuk,MimiTao,Guest,dewicloudsddangko,uwiechan92,DwitaDwita,TTy T.T,tuti handayani,kim hyun sooo,Baby Ziren KTS,amoebbang, ,Ruii419,jettaome.**

**Terima kasih untuk para readers yang bersedia untuk review di chap-chap sebelumnya.**

**Last,Mind to Review?**

***deep bow***

**Januari,11****th**** 2014**

**XOXO-adel**


End file.
